Spiced to Flavor
by Boy On Strings
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one/two shot stories that I have been requested to write. They're probably all going to be pretty much smut. If you want something specific message me or leave it in a review and I'll add it
1. Control Issues

**Author's Note:**

**Warnings: Dudes having sex (fairly graphic sex I think), some mild violence, maybe some darker themes depending on your personal tastes. I don't own Teen Wolf, not making money here, underage boys probably. Think that just about covers it yeah?**

**This story was written at the request of a couple of my reviewers; I won't name them because I don't know if they want to be called out like that. I know who you are though, and if you want to let people know it was you that's totally fine with me.**

**The one-shots in this story are not all going to be Jackson/Scott, but since they were the first pair I put that in the character list for the story. **

**The individual chapters in this story are not connected in any way unless they specifically say so in the chapter titles, they're just a compilation of stories that were too short to be true stand alone entries in the archive, and I wanted to put the requests I do all in one spot unless they are longer.  
><strong>

**Anything in here is probably going to be almost pure smut (unless that wasn't the point of the request), with only the smallest bit of plot so that I don't feel guilty for having written it, you've been warned.**

**This specific story was inspired by a prompt from the Teen Wolf Kink Livejournal. I went looking there for thoughts on how to proceed with this first Jackson/Scott request. **

**Final warning: I don't normally use a beta, but I normally review and reread and update my stories when I see errors, so, let me know if you see stuff, and I'll fix it. I like to think I'm not too terrible with my first drafts, but there have been some times I'm not proud of...**

**(If I was going to recommend you listen to a song while reading this, it'd be Metallica's Battery)  
><strong>

**Here is the prompt:**

**Jackson/Scott**

**They get physical after a fight with Scott dominating and Jackson embarrassed. It can be when Jackson's still human or after he's turned. This pairing needs more **

**(I realized I had the original prompt listed here as the wrong one, the one about licking is a little bit more friendly and coming next.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The burn in Jackson's muscles was intense, just the way he needed it to be. When he was out on the field nothing else mattered. Blood, bone, sinew, and sweat were things that made sense to him. Running on the grass, listening to people cheer for him, that was the only time he was alive. Every other experience in his life was just a series of moments he was enduring. The price he had to pay to feel this when he was back in the spotlight.<p>

Being bitten hadn't altered that, it enhanced it, turned it into something even more pure and visceral. School didn't matter; it was a means to an end. His family was an empty thing, like puppets putting on a show. Jackson danced on strings that someone else had tied to him every moment of every day, except for when he was on the field. In that realm, he was a god and every person who saw him worshiped him.

Control, every second, every moment, it pressed down on him, choked him. Unless he was on the grass with a stick in his hands trying to be better than everyone else he felt like he was suffocating. A few months ago, he almost went down under the strain of it. McCall's rise to prominence had been like a knife in his heart. Someone was trying to take away the only thing he had. Now they were on the same playing field, no unfair advantages. This was his first game as a werewolf and he was unstoppable.

Jackson was the best because he worked for it. Some people thought he was gifted but they didn't know him, they didn't watch him practice in his back yard until his hands bled. No one cared what was behind the curtain; they just wanted to see him win. Now that he had the power that Scott had accidentally been given, there was no comparison. He was back to being the best.

He ducked past the last defender between him and the goalie, spun around the poor kid like the guy had never even played the game before. Jackson wasn't lost to the power of the wolf inside him; he was the master of it, it was another tool he would use to get what he wanted. Scott was weak, driven by passion and instinct that he didn't understand. When he did something spectacular it was an accident and it fucking infuriated Jackson to the point that he couldn't even look at the guy without wanting to grind his face into the dirt.

Jackson sucked air into his burning lungs, feinted as the goalie moved to block him. It was too easy, the guy had no game. Jackson almost felt bad for the kid. He was mediocre at best. Jackson's eyes saw every mistake that a person made, especially his own. That's what he had been taught to do. Find the weakness, capitalize on it, and be victorious. He made the shot, they won the game, everyone cheered, and in that single moment of victory Jackson was happy.

Then it was time to go back to the regular world. He took a breath, brought back up the person he had to be, fixed it in his mind and the face he needed to go with it. Cheering teammates surrounded him, patted him on the back, on the ass, and did all the things a team was supposed to do when they won. He was a part of it, in the same way that he was a part of anything. Like a dancing marionette, moving the way he was supposed to.

"Nice work Whitmore!" the Coach said to him. Jackson nodded, because that's what he was supposed to do. The other players jostled him, threw up hands for high-fives or to bump knuckles together. Jackson matched their gestures. That's what he was supposed to do.

"Nice work out there Jackson," Danny said to him and opened his arms for a hug. Jackson embraced his best friend, because that's what he wanted to do.

"Thanks man." Jackson said.

"What's up with McCall?" Danny asked.

Jackson glanced around and noticed that the other beta was staring at him like he had never seen him before. '_Suck that McCall,'_ he thought to himself. Scott was back to being in his shadow, that's where he always would be. Werewolf or not, Scott wasn't better than Jackson. Not anymore.

"Not sure, the kid has always been weird as hell," Jackson said to Danny, "probably just mad he didn't score as many goals as I did."

Danny shrugged and let it go, Jackson loved him for it. He knew that Danny had his back no matter what, even when he didn't agree with what Jackson was saying. He smiled at Danny as the goalie waved and headed back into the school to shower.

Jackson headed back towards the school but instead of heading to the locker room he took a detour. He walked the halls and waited until he thought enough time had passed that everyone would be gone. Jackson wanted to spend just another couple of hours soaking in the memories from the game.

He knew he couldn't put it off any longer, he needed to go back and he gave up wandering and headed to the locker room to take a quick shower and get his stuff. He held his breath as he opened the locker room door, enhanced werewolf senses were a double-edged sword, he hoped enough time had passed that there was more soap and less sweat in the air.

His lungs were burning by the time he reached his locker and he finally expelled the air he was holding in and sucked in fresh oxygen. Something overwhelming burned his nostrils, it was spicy and he didn't have words to express it. He liked it though. He closed his eyes and sniffed again, there was something faintly familiar about it.

With his eyes closed and senses blurred by the cloying smell in the air, he was caught completely off guard when a strong hand grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him face first into his locker. He was more surprised than hurt. He wasn't being attacked exactly, just held against the metal.

"Why do you smell so good?" Scott's bewildered voice came from behind him. Scott's body moved, got closer, pinned him up against the locker. Jackson shuddered when a hot slick tongue ran up his spine. "Why do you taste so good?"

"What the fuck McCall," Jackson practically screamed, he tried to push off the locker, felt the wolf shift in him, knew his eyes had changed from blue to blazing green.

The hands on the sides of his neck tightened, he felt the faint sting as claws pierced through his skin, felt tiny hot trails of blood seep down his skin. Scott didn't answer him, just nipped at the sensitive flesh he held in an iron grip.

"You're different," Scott said.

Jackson's pulse was rising, heartbeat increasing as adrenaline pumped through his veins. This wasn't happening, couldn't be happening. He let the wolf out, howled as it came and pushed back against Scott with as much force as he could muster.

The bench was right behind them, the force of Jackson's push caused them both to go ass over tea kettle as they slammed onto the hard locker room floor. Jackson twisted on top of Scott and looked down into pulsing amber eyes. They growled at each other for a moment, eyes assessed each other.

Then hell broke loose. Claws tore through fabric, fangs pierced skin. They rolled around and attacked each other in a vicious frenzy. The bench right next to them was crushed under their bodies, metal of the lockers on both sides of them were dented. Their lacrosse pads weren't meant to absorb slashes and tearing force. Uniforms and pads were shredded as their human reason gave out under the fierce power of the wolves in their minds.

They fought and pushed, bit, nipped, and swiped at each other with their claws. The fight went all through the locker room, metal twisted and wood shattered. Jackson slipped in the water that was on the floor near the shower and when he went down Scott was on top of him with hands around his throat. Scott roared down into Jackson's face.

Jackson closed his eyes and he shifted back to his human body. Scott had him, could hurt him if they continued. His arms dropped to the floor and he gave up. He felt Scott lean in above him. Jackson didn't open his eyes, didn't want to see molten gold staring down at him in victory.

"You're not in control here," Scott told him, voice a feral whisper.

Jackson swallowed his pride, almost choked on it. He tilted his head more to the side, exposing more of his throat in submission. "I know," he said.

Scott was still lost in the wolf, Jackson swallowed nervously. Scott traced the movement with his clawed fingers, leaned in and licked Jackson, nipped at his jugular.

"You like it," Scott whispered against his skin, "I can smell it on you, it's just like when you were on the field."

Jackson was drowning in shame, his breath came out ragged. It wasn't like on the field, on the field he was in control, relished the freedom and purity of it. Here, on the ground under Scott's claws and fangs he wasn't in control. "No." Jackson whispered, trying to deny the feelings rising up in his gut.

Scott nipped at him again, tore the last bits of the ragged jersey away from his torso to get access to more skin. He was inhaling Jackson's scent like it was getting him high. Tongue running along his sternum, fingers around his throat, there was no way that Scott couldn't smell what Jackson was feeling.

"Yes," Scott said, "you love it, love that I'm in charge."

"No…" Jackson said. His voice even quieter than it had been before.

"You don't want to be dominant," Scott said as he bit lightly on one of Jackson's nipples, "you want someone to told hold you down and make it so you don't have to think anymore, don't have to worry."

There were no claws on his throat anymore and that meant that Scott was free of the wolf but he wasn't letting go, he was grinding into Jackson.

"Stop," Jackson begged, "let me go."

Scott licked him again, nipped at his throat and ran possessive hands down his side and gripped his cock that was straining against the jock strap under his uniform shorts. "I'll let you go if that's what you want," Scott said, "but if you want to let go, let someone else take charge… _roll over._"

Jackson choked out another breath at the commanding tone in Scott's voice. He knew what he was supposed to do; he was supposed to get up, get whatever was left of his clothes, and run home and not look back. Jackson knew that's what he was supposed to do. He knew it through every part of his body. Jackson was tired of doing what he was supposed to do.

Jackson did what he wanted to do, he rolled over. "Please…" he begged as he twisted underneath Scott's body. He trembled when Scott's teeth came down on the back of his neck, nipping and licking a trail down his spine.

Jackson was panting but the breaths he was sucking in were not as wet and hot as the breaths Scott was taking against his lower back and sides. Jackson got harder when Scott's fingers hooked in his uniform shorts and pulled them down his thighs.

Jackson buried his face in his hands as Scott ran a hot tongue down his spine and licked against him, licked into him. Scott was preparing him, fingers and tongue stretching him out and Jackson wished his legs weren't trapped by his shorts, wished he could spread them more. Scott's fingers caught on one of the straps of the supporter he was wearing and it made the material constrict and rub against the aching needy thing between his legs. His body quivered as Scott got his fingers deeper and hit something inside him that made him howl against the floor.

"Please…" he begged again.

"Tell me you want it," Scott said against his ass, tongue swiping against him teasingly, "tell me and make me believe, and then you might get it."

Jackson was glad no one could see him, shaking, out of control, trembling like a whore under Scott's fingers and tongue. He was glad no one could see how much he loved it, wanted it, how much he needed it.

"Fuck me," Jackson begged, "please… fuck me so hard I don't have to think about anything but how much I want it to keep going."

"Not good enough," Scott said and twisted his fingers against that thing deep inside Jackson that caused him to whimper and beg for more.

"Fuck me." Jackson said, his voice shaking with need, sounding raw and wet. "Fuck me, take me, and make me forget that tomorrow I'm going to go back to being the same person, like this never happened."

Scott's fingers and tongue abandoned him and Jackson's knees and elbows trembled against the floor. He was on the edge of tears thinking Scott had abandoned him when he felt the blunt head of Scott's dick pressing against him; he bit his lips and tried to stay quiet as Scott mounted him.

"This is going to hurt…" Scott said voice thick, "saliva isn't going to be that slick."

"Good."

Scott slammed into him; Jackson's single word seemed to have set off something primal in Scott. Jackson felt pain spike out and obliterate every thought he had as Scott's balls slapped against his ass. A clawed hand seized him by the back of the neck and pulled him off his elbows and back onto Scott's dick.

Jackson grunted at the force of it, loved the burn spreading through him. Scott's body was smaller than his but he was manhandling Jackson easily. Scott's body was delivering what Jackson wanted, making Jackson forget about everything but Scott slamming into him.

"Fuck you're so tight," Scott said and nipped at his shoulder again, tongue sliding hotly on his flesh, fingers gripping his neck with more force, inhaling whatever scent was coming off Jackson like it was a drug.

Scott's hips rolled into him with steady power, the strength of it would have lifted him off his knees if the other beta didn't have such a firm hold on his throat, hadn't shifted it around so the fingers were over his jugular.

Jackson could barely breathe; his legs were shaking with each impact. He panted out, one hand grasping the nearby towel bin, the metal bent under the force of his grip. He tried to use the other hand to get some friction to his cock but Scott's free hand snagged his wrist and held it with almost crushing force.

"No," Scott hissed against Jackson's shoulder, "you only get what I give you." Scott punctuated his point with another rolling impact, dick driving pleasure through Jackson's body hard enough that he thought his ribs were going to crack if it kept going.

"Please," Jackson begged, the ache in his cock was nearly unbearable, he wanted something more, needed something more.

Scott ignored him, kept up a steady rhythm, increased the force of his grip on Jackson's neck, and pulled him back further onto his dick. Jackson whined high in his throat at the power of Scott's hips, groaned under the tight grip around his neck, and tried to pull his wrist out of Scott's grasp.

None of it mattered; Jackson wasn't in control of anything. His body was moving on the strings that Scott had attached to him, tightened and twisted around his skin, and he hated how much he loved it, loved that it was too much and not enough and that he might never move like this again.

"You sound like a needy whore," Scott whispered into his ear, "it makes me want to put you away wet, just so I can hear you whine about how you didn't get enough, didn't get to cum."

Jackson made an alarmed sound deep in his throat, Scott nipped at his spine, took another deep breath, and through it all just kept pumping up into Jackson's body. Jackson started thrusting his hips back, trying to twist his body to get more of Scott's dick, trying to get it slamming into that spot inside of him that would make him forget about Scott's threat.

Scott shifted the angle underneath him and then Jackson was howling again, dick straining in his jock strap as Scott slammed into him over and over. Scott's fingers didn't matter anymore; the grip on his wrist didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Just Scott's cock tearing him apart, Scott's hips giving him exactly what he needed, when Scott's teeth came down on his spine with enough force to nearly break the skin Jackson came hard with nothing but cloth rubbing his cock, grinding his teeth and thinking they were going to crack with the force of it.

Scott didn't stop, fucked Jackson right through the tidal wave he was drowning in and Jackson couldn't think, couldn't breathe, he slammed his hips down onto Scott, and prayed that it would be over soon and that it would never stop.

Jackson fell forward when Scott released his neck and arm. He barely managed to catch himself before he went face first into the locker room floor. He would have said something if he wasn't just thankful to finally have unimpeded airflow into his lungs, if Scott still wasn't rutting against him feverishly, forcing him fully down onto his belly.

Scott's chest was flush against his back, the skin of his chest felt hot. Scott got his hands up under Jackson's armpits and around to grip the tops of his shoulders. Jackson was getting hard again; his dick was slick from his previous orgasm, still trapped in the now sticky fabric.

The scent of his renewed arousal seemed to be the thing to finally push Scott over the edge. It was too much, finally Scott was howling out against Jackson's back as he shuddered and came inside Jackson's body. Jackson whined against the floor, his cheek pressed into the cement, he was hard again and Scott was done and he was afraid that Scott would do exactly what he warned him he would do. Leave him horny and needing more.

Scott pulled out, gripped Jackson's legs and pulled him over so that Jackson's back was on the floor. Jackson caught a flash of feral looking golden eyes before he closed his own against the sight.

He grunted as Scott got his fingers around the jock strap and tore it off, finally freeing Jackson's cock from the hot, damp prison that contained it. Jackson gasped as Scott's tongue licked up the evidence of his first orgasm. He nearly swallowed his tongue as Scott's mouth closed over the head of his dick and started sucking, desperate to get more of what was in Jackson's balls.

The blonde covered his face with his hands and begged for more, more heat, more tongue, more of whatever Scott was willing to give him. Scott's hands pushed Jackson's legs apart further, pinned them to the floor.

Jackson opened his eyes and looked down into Scott's, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see better. Those eyes weren't golden anymore; they were dark, dilated with lust, and focused on Jackson's face. The image of Scott's lips on his cock, the tight sucking twisting sensation as Scott worked him in his mouth and the sounds that Scott was making as he did it tore through his body.

He tried to keep his eyes on Scott's face as he unloaded again, the second orgasm coming on so fast that it was almost painful. Scott's eyes flashed amber again as he sucked Jackson down making hungry noises around Jackson's flesh not letting any of the fluid escape, licking into the slit to make sure there wasn't any more coming out before finally releasing Jackson from his mouth.

Scott crawled up Jackson's body as it fell back to the locker room floor, boneless and stretched out. Adrenaline drained out of his body and Jackson started shaking, Scott kissed Jackson's forehead, his eyes, his lips, and his neck, nipped lightly at his shoulder and lapped at the skin over his collarbone until Jackson's body went still.

Jackson didn't say anything; just let Scott hold him down and lick at him until his emotions leveled out again. He closed his eyes, put his arm over his face as he whispered, "I've got issues."

Scott pulled his arm away from his face; brown eyes looked down at him and kissed him softly, tenderly. "Me too," Scott said, "I think we're both a little fucked up."

Jackson knew he was supposed to get up, supposed to push Scott off him, maybe he was even supposed to accuse Scott of raping him. He didn't want to do that though; he wrapped his arms around the body on top of him and kissed Scott back. He wanted to just lay there for a little while, he'd figure out what he was going to do later.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Author's Notes:<strong>

**If you want me to write something specific feel free to leave it in a review or message it to me privately if you aren't sure you want everyone to know. I'm pretty flexible about characters and themes, but if I have an issue I will let you know. I'll do requests in the order I receive them, one-shot requests will obviously get faster responses.**

**My main priorities right now are finishing Slow Burn, starting a collaborative project, and These Boys Have Wicked Mouths, so the requests I will do when I have downtime or need a break from my incessant plotting.**

**Last note – I know I said in a previous story that I identified with Jackson in that story, let's not think too closely about that in relation to these one-shots okay? Otherwise I'm not going to be able to carry on a conversation with anyone without being embarrassed.**


	2. Under the Bleachers

**Author's Notes:**

**More Jackson/Scott you say? A more dominant Jackson? I'll just leave this right here, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Scott watched from beside the bleachers as the sun slowly dropped. Jackson was practicing late. Even from where he was a light intoxicating scent invaded his senses. Jackson always smelled clean and fresh, like the hundred different soaps, colognes, deodorants and hair products he used to keep his Abercrombie &amp; Fitch guise up.<p>

Out there on the field though, Scott could smell something different. It was earthy and pure, like freshly turned soil, layered with cinnamon and other spices that Scott didn't have names for. He licked his lips as he watched Jackson weave around imaginary players to make another shot at the undefended goal.

Sometimes it was like he couldn't think of anything but that smooth skin and sweat damp hair, the moisture running down the sides of Jackson's neck. He wanted to know what it tasted like. Wanted to bury his face against Jackson's skin, lick him clean, nip and bite that perfect skin until it was flushed pink and red.

He shifted his stance, pulled on the neck of his lacrosse jersey to let some cool air down against his chest. Scott stepped under the bleachers, looked out through the openings between the seats. He licked his lips at the thought of Jackson, of getting to find out what he would smell like if Scott had his face buried between his legs. He slipped his hand into his uniform shorts and stroked himself lightly, fingers dancing along the sensitive vein that ran up the underside of his dick.

Scott wished he wasn't wearing his lacrosse pads, he dropped the helmet and stick he was holding with the hand that wasn't wrapped around him cock. They clattered on the ground and for a second he froze, watching to see if Jackson had noticed him. Jackson was making another shot at the goal, didn't seem to know he was being watched.

The athlete on the field turned to look back in the general direction of the school. He took his helmet off and pulled the bottom of his jersey up to wipe sweat from his face. Scott's hand tightened on his dick when the lean muscles of Jackson's stomach gleamed slickly in the fading light. He felt his fangs elongate, imaged that his eyes had ignited gold, betraying his rising pulse.

He watched as Jackson's eyes flickered in the direction of the bleachers. Scott pulled on himself harder as Jackson turned away and bent over to retrieve the stick he had let fall to the grass. Scott's breathing got shallower and more desperate. He wanted the skin back, wanted to see it since he couldn't run his tongue along it until Jackson's pretty blue eyes closed, overwhelmed at the sensation. He closed his eyes and pulled harder, twisting his dick in his hand, using the free one to slide lightly against his stomach under his jersey.

He let out a little growl, released his dick long enough to roll his balls lightly through his fingers. Scott's groin ached and he tried to soothe it. He was holding his breath, trying not to climax just from the memory of Jackson's ass as he had leaned over to get his gear. He looked back up to see what Jackson was doing. Scott didn't see him anywhere.

"Damn…" he whispered to himself. What good were werewolf senses if you were too busy jerking off to track what you were after. He inhaled deeply to see if he could figure out where Jackson had gone. His spine went rigid and his dick spasmed in his hand. That earthy scent was right behind him. He ran his tongue along one of his canines, realized his fangs were still extended.

"Enjoying the show McCall?" Jackson asked him.

Scott growled low under his breath but didn't turn around; he didn't want Jackson to see him with his dick in his hand. If he turned around right now he knew he was going to hold Jackson down and take what he wanted. He wouldn't let Jackson go until he could memorize the taste of his skin, until he knew every way the muscles in his abdomen, sides, and thighs could stretch.

"You get everything you wanted?" Jackson asked, "Or you still need more?"

Scott's dick jumped in his hand at the softly spoken words. He smelled something new mixed in with Jackson's post practice scent. It was different, had even more of that cinnamon like spice to it. He licked his lips.

"I know you've been watching me," Jackson told him, "I've seen you after practice, in the locker room, in the showers. Panting after me like the only thing you want is to get on your knees and worship me."

Scott turned his head to look over his shoulder at the athlete standing behind him. Scott knew that he wasn't fully wolfed out, but his fangs were out, his fingers itched like his claws wanted to come out and play with Jackson too. His eyes had to be shining in the shadows under the bleachers. The sun was almost fully down.

"Fuck you Jackson," Scott growled out.

Jackson dropped his gear and took a couple of steps forward, crowding into Scott's personal space. There was something different about him, something different about his scent that Scott hadn't been able to identify before, it made his dick strain harder in his shorts.

"You think I'm afraid of you McCall?" Jackson asked him, "You don't scare me. Not anymore."

Scott's mouth dropped open when Jackson's eyes went from blue to faintly smoldering green. The shock of it knocked him free of his inner wolf's hold. Jackson was a werewolf now. Jackson was a werewolf and so close that Scott's legs were trembling. He broke free of the luminescent emerald color of Jackson's eyes and wished he could stop panting.

"When…" Scott asked, "when did…"

Jackson ignored the question and stepped even further into Scott's space, almost pushing him up far enough that he'd have to duck under the lower bleachers. "Come on McCall," Jackson said, "I'm right here, sweaty, tired, and thinking about giving you what you're so needy for and you want to ask me questions?"

Scott swallowed, Jackson as a wolf was different than Jackson as a human. It amplified all that confidence, fortified that arrogance that was the heart of who he was. Jackson's presence felt primal, pressing down on Scott's spine and making him want to beg.

"H-how do you know what I want" Scott asked.

Jackson reached out and grabbed Scott's shoulder and turned him around and arched a blonde eyebrow at the hand that Scott had in his shorts. "Even if I wasn't a werewolf, even if I couldn't smell how desperate you are for my dick, it'd be hard to miss that."

The new beta punctuated his point by grabbing Scott's hand through the shorts, tightening the grip and making Scott's hand close harder on his dick. Scott hated the little whine the action pulled out of his throat, hated that his dick got harder just from the idea of Jackson's hand being so close.

"I'm going to give you a choice," Jackson said as he let go of Scott's hand and stepped back, "I can let you pull this little 'I don't really want you to fuck me stupid' bullshit and go take a shower, or I can let you clean me up with your tongue. Make the call."

With that hanging between them Scott froze, Jackson shrugged and turned away. He hadn't even taken a step before Scott was up against his back, nipping at his spine and running his tongue up into the base of his hair. Jackson shivered as Scott's arms wrapped around his waist, pulled up his jersey to run trembling fingers over his stomach.

Scott's hands wandered over Jackson's skin, one went up to brush against a nipple, sliding underneath the shoulder pads to get at the sensitive skin. The other one dipped below Jackson's shorts, under the athletic briefs he was wearing, and scratched into the light blonde hair at the base of Jackson's dick.

Scott tried to use his chin to get Jackson's practice jersey out of the way and get his teeth on more of Jackson's shoulder but the pads were in the way. He growled against the material and went back up to the side of Jackson's neck, nipped behind his ear and flicked his tongue out to lap up the salty sweat that was all over Jackson's skin. He let out pleased rumble and ground his dick into Jackson's ass.

"I want more…" Scott said against the back of Jackson's hair, gripped the base of the hardening cock in Jackson's shorts, grinding his dick into body in front of him again.

"Not a fucking chance." Jackson said as he reached his hand into his shorts and pulled Scott's grip free of his dick. "I'm not letting you fuck me. You're going to be my bitch."

Scott growled at Jackson as the athlete twisted in his arms so that they were face to face. Jackson smirked at him, twisted his hips so their hard cocks brushed up against each other. Scott tried to swallow another whine bubbling up out of his throat.

Jackson's head darted forward and teeth came down on the side of Scott's neck making his dick strain and his hips slam forward into Jackson, he loved the growl he made against Scott's skin at the impact. "Come on McCall, you're not doing a very good job of cleaning me up," Jackson whispered against Scott's collarbone, nipping it lightly with sharp teeth.

"Your jersey is in the way," Scott complained.

"Then do something about it." Jackson told him.

Scott trembled at the challenge in Jackson's voice. Jackson lifted his arms up over his head, gave him an impatient look. Scott curled his hands under the jersey, lifted it up and off. He didn't look at Jackson; he looked down at the damp jersey in his hands. _'I'm so fucked up,'_ he thought to himself as he brought it to his face and inhaled the scent of it. His body went rigid when he felt Jackson grasp his cock through his uniform's shorts.

"You've got it for me bad don't you," Jackson whispered, squeezing Scott's dick playfully and then releasing him.

Scott stumbled slightly forward when Jackson let him go; he dropped the jersey and looked back at Jackson. He had his arms up above his head, gripping one of the bleachers above them, his body was stretched out, shoulder pads flexing up with his arms. Scott lost his mind as the sight.

He collided with Jackson with enough force that he thought he heard the metal bleachers creak under Jackson's grip. He didn't care. He was running his tongue down one of Jackson's stretched out arms, sucking the scents in desperately, licking and biting as he traveled down into soft sparse hair where it met his body. He lapped at it, felt dirty for doing it but he couldn't help it, he wanted more.

He circled around Jackson's stretched out torso, reddening the pale skin with little bites, licking the skin to soothe it as he went. He buried his face in Jackson's sides, licked into his belly button, and traced the muscles with his tongue as he went. His face felt hot as he kept circling around, running his nails and teeth over Jackson's lower back, brushing them down against the waistband of the briefs that were just barely peeking out over his uniform's shorts.

Jackson's body quivered slightly each time Scott took a wet breath from against his skin, each time nails and teeth snagged on skin and muscle. "I want more…" Scott admitted softly as he made his way back to Jackson's stomach and sank down onto his knees.

"Keep going," Jackson encouraged him, "this might be the only chance you ever get."

Scott growled against Jackson's stomach; bit it lightly as he hooked his fingers through the waistband of Jackson's shorts and underwear and pulled them down. The scent that came with Jackson's dick swinging free of the confines it had been trapped in made Scott lightheaded. He buried his nose against the hair nestled against the base of Jackson's cock, mouthed the skin wetly as he took deep breaths.

Jackson's body quivered again and Scott's dick strained at the noises Jackson was making, the little hitches coming in erratic starts and stops. Jackson's dick was restless against Scott's cheek; he turned his face into it and licked experimentally along the side, pleased at how it jumped at the contact.

"Don't be such a fucking tease McCall," Jackson said, "or I'll take away your new favorite toy."

Scott growled out against Jackson's groin, got one hand around the base to make sure Jackson wasn't going anywhere. He brought the other one up between Jackson's legs, got a grip on his balls, squeezed lightly as he licked under the tip of Jackson's dick. That spicy scent was overpowering here, Scott licked into the slit at the tip of the cock he was holding, seeing if there was anything there for him yet.

The breathing above him got a little more ragged and Scott hoped that meant Jackson liked what was going on, that he wasn't really going to leave. He wrapped his lips around the head of Jackson's cock, sucked lightly as he ran his tongue around and underneath it experimentally. It strained against his tongue and he moaned around the heat, sucked down the slick skin and got as far down on it as he could.

Jackson thrust his hips forward a bit and Scott gagged slightly, started to pull back and coughed. "Hey man come on…" he complained. He looked up into Jackson's eyes that were blown open with need.

"Come on McCall, don't force me to grab you by the hair and train how you how to do it right." Jackson said.

Scott let go of Jackson with his hands, brought them down and got them back into his shorts. His pulse had shot up when Jackson told him he would train him how he liked it, he needed to get a hold on his dick, needed the friction desperately. He was holding his shorts open with one and fisting his cock with the other when Jackson moved his hips forward, rubbed his dick across Scott's lips.

"Open up," Jackson said as he let go of the bleachers above their heads and narrowed his eyes.

Scott did what he was told. He looked up into Jackson's eyes that flickered between blue and green, had his mouth open and his tongue hanging out. "Come on Jackson," he said, "show me what you want."

The spicy scent in the air flared strongly as Jackson got a good grip on the back of Scott's hair with one hand, gripped himself by the base of his dick with the other. Scott jacked himself desperately as Jackson leaned forward, lightly slapped the underside of his cock down on Scott's tongue before running the head of it over Scott's lips.

"Beg for it," Jackson told him.

"Fuck you!" Scott growled out.

"I told you it's not going to happen," Jackson said as he pulled Scott's head forward and thrust his dick back into Scott's mouth. "If you can't say it, then this is the only use I have for your mouth."

Scott moaned around Jackson's dick, sucked hard and long, trying to work more of it into his mouth, ease some of it into his throat. He tightened his grip on his dick and bobbed his head, sucked at Jackson harder.

It was messy, saliva was running down from the corners of his mouth but it seemed to be what Jackson wanted. Jackson let go of his own dick and got a second hand full of Scott's hair, pulling him further forward. Scott didn't gag this time; he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder.

"It's about time you got serious," Jackson grunted, "I was…" Jackson paused as his breath hitched again, "beginning to think it would have been better just to jerk off." His hips stuttered slightly as he continued, "Glad you're getting your head in the game."

Scott would have been furious if Jackson hadn't been panting when he said it, desperately trying to maintain control. He relaxed his throat more, exhaled around Jackson's dick and worked him fully into his throat, lips connecting with the skin at the base.

Jackson hissed out a tortured sounding breath and staggered slightly Scott swallowed around Jackson's cock, throat twisting and flexing as he pulled back, then before Jackson could take another unsteady breath he sucked him down to the base again, swallowed and worked the muscles in his throat around the straining heat of Jackson's cock.

"Fuck yes; you're such a hot little cocksucker." Jackson said, his grip tightening in Scott's hair.

Scott ignored him, was too busy sucking Jackson down, releasing him and then swallowing him again. He let go of his own dick and grabbed Jackson's ass with both hands, pulling him forward, encouraging him to fuck into his mouth, making needy wet sounds of encouragement around Jackson's cock as he went.

Jackson's whole body went rigid and he came with a startled noise tearing its way out of his chest. Scott swallowed and coughed, some of Jackson's cum sliding out of his mouth and down his chin. Jackson pulled Scott off his dick and tilted his head back, ran one of his thumbs over Scott's face to catch the excess fluid before rubbing it against Scott's swollen lips.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Jackson asked, "You're not going to let it go to waste are you?"

Scott's dick spasmed, aching for attention, he licked Jackson's thumb clean and reached for his own dick. Jackson wrenched his head back further as he stepped out of the shorts that had fallen around his ankles, walked around behind Scott, keeping a firm grip on his hair. Scott whined, throat constricting around the noise as Jackson kneeled down on the ground behind him.

He wasn't sure what Jackson had planned exactly, but when the other werewolf wrapped his arm around Scott's waist and gripped his cock firmly, Scott was willing to go with it. Jackson wrenched Scott's head back further, the angle almost painful and started jacking him hard and fast, the grip so tight that when it came up over the head of his dick and back down Scott's body shook at the intensity of it, stomach fluttering at the almost too much sensation.

Jackson's teeth latched onto the side of Scott's neck, their lacrosse pads scraping together as he pulled harder and harder on Scott's dick. Scott grunted at the force of the teeth clamping down on him and came hard, whining high in his throat as Jackson kept jacking him, the slick feeling of his own semen and Jackson's burning grip around the over stimulated head of his dick making his body shake.

"Fuck," Scott gasped out, "too much!"

Jackson twisted him once more before releasing him. "You fucking loved it," Jackson said.

Scott wasn't going to tell Jackson he was right, he sagged back into Jackson's body though, head resting against the other guy's shoulder pad. He winced as Jackson used the hold on his hair to turn his head so that he was looking at Jackson's face, then his mouth fell open in shock as he watched Jackson slowly lick Scott's semen off the hand that had just been jacking him.

"Not bad McCall," Jackson said as he pushed Scott off of him.

Scott watched as Jackson stood up and stepped back into his athletic shorts, leaving the briefs he had been wearing on the ground. Jackson calmly picked up the rest of his gear and looked back at Scott.

"You can keep those. Next time you're jacking off you can use them to remember what I smell like." Jackson said, "You can wonder if the next time you're panting after me if I'll give you what you really want."

With that Jackson turned and walked out from under the bleachers. Scott was furious, not just because of what Jackson had said, but because he was getting hard again just thinking about it.


	3. Joyride

**Author's Note:**

**Here's some more Jackson/Scott smut for you. Written for a prompt at the Teen Wolf King Livejournal.**

**The prompt was: Jackson/Scott Oral. I just want Jackson giving it to Scott. Bonus if you can make it happen in, on or around the Porche. Don't care if its human!Jackson or werewolf!Jackson/werewolf!Scott, just these two need to do nasty things to each other.**

* * *

><p>Jackson paused on the way to his Porsche. Scott was standing in the parking lot by himself. The sun was almost down.<p>

"Waiting for someone McCall?" Jackson asked.

Scott groaned, it made Jackson smirk. For some reason he loved getting under Scott's skin. Scott was always on edge around Jackson; their competitions seemed to matter just as much to him.

"I just found out my mom had to stay late at the hospital, so now I have to walk home. I didn't bring my bike because we were going to go out for dinner after practice." Scott said.

"I'll give you a lift home."

Jackson blinked, shocked at what had come out of his mouth. He was sure that he meant to say 'enjoy the hike'. Scott gaped at him. Jackson shook his head; he must have been going insane. For some reason he just didn't want to leave Scott stranded there. They were pack or whatever now. That was probably the reason why he offered. Derek would have been happy that Jackson was extending an olive branch.

"I guess that'd be cool." Scott said cautiously.

Jackson shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly a Good Samaritan. He wasn't used to people saying things like 'thanks'. He definitely wasn't used to hearing Scott say it.

"Over here." Jackson said, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Oh is that your Porsche? I thought it was the other rich kid's." Scott teased.

Jackson pushed him lightly, Scott was an idiot. Scott pushed him back. They growled at each other at the same time then busted out laughing. Jackson got embarrassed and cleared his throat. Scott tilted his head curiously but Jackson didn't say anything, just unlocked the car. He wasn't used to letting his guard down like that around people, especially people he didn't really know, which was to say basically anyone but Danny.

They tossed their bags into the back and got in. Scott looked around the car in amazement. Jackson smiled, Scott had never been in the car, sure he may have driven Derek's Camaro, but Jackson's car was in a league of its own in Beacon Hills. He revved the engine and watched Scott out of the corner of his eyes, grinned when the scent of excitement started leaking off him.

Jackson blinked and shook his head again; he'd never really noticed Scott's smell before. Derek had tried to teach both of them to use their wolf senses more but Jackson was so ingrained in using sight as his primary sense that the smell thing was still weird to him. He wondered if it was the same for Scott. He'd never ask though, that'd be too weird.

"This car is fucking amazing!" Scott said. Scott was leaning forward and running his hands along the interior.

"You should see what it's like when I'm going crazy with it," Jackson said, "You want to go for a joyride before I take you home?"

He smiled when Scott's eyes got wide. Jackson would take that as a yes. He peeled out of the parking lot and headed for the streets that would take them out of town, away from where the cops usually liked to pull kids over. Jackson spent so much time with his car he knew where all the patrol points were.

Jackson sniffed at the air again, Scott's scent was spiking hard in the enclosed interior and he could hear the guy's heart racing. He smiled to himself, occasionally glancing out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't think Scott noticed at first until they made eye contact.

"Are you sniffing me?" Scott asked suddenly.

Jackson's mouth fell open; he didn't know what to say. He felt heat rush to his face; he ground the car's gears accidently while trying to shift. He didn't say anything, he just kept driving. Scott stared at him, leaned over and inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked. He thought his voice might have been a little higher than normal. It was so creepy to have Scott sniffing at him.

"I've never really noticed how good you smell, I don't think I've really been this close to you before in an enclosed space." Scott said. Scott's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He glanced over and noticed Scott had turned to look out the window trying to focus on something else.

The car was suddenly very warm, too warm. He wanted to roll down his window but he knew if he did it would clear Scott's scent, a scent that was subtly changing in small increments. It was still excitement in the air but something more too. Scott shifted in the seat, turned around and grabbed his backpack from the back seat and set it over his lap.

"What do I smell like to you?" Jackson asked.

Scott's fingers gripped his backpack tighter, knuckles turning white. "I dunno, like a bonfire. You smell, smoky, warm, and… deep? Probably sounds stupid huh?" Scott asked.

"No…" Jackson said. He kind of liked that description, he thought he'd smell like cologne or soap or hair products to another werewolf. "Is that it?"

Scott didn't turn to look at him, just shifted in the seat again. "I don't know… it's difficult for me to you know, like put words to it. It's energy, burning deep; it makes my lungs warm and my throat tight when it gets inside me."

Jackson was hanging on every word that came out of Scott's mouth, it made Jackson seem special, unique. He liked it, liked that someone thought about him like that. He glanced over at Scott again, the scent coming off him had changed, excitement spiked up again, but there was that lingering other thing he couldn't identify leaking off his skin. Scott turned to look at him suddenly; the werewolf's eyes were burning faintly golden. Scott blinked a few times and they were back to their usual brown.

"Do… do you think about what I smell like?" Scott asked.

Jackson opened his mouth to make a quip about locker rooms and practice but he snapped his teeth closed before he could say something stupid. He pulled off to the side of the road and set the parking break. Scott's eyes were locked onto his.

"Yeah, I do sometimes." Jackson said, "Right now it's all I can think about."

"What's it like?" Scott whispered, voice catching at whatever he saw in Jackson's eyes.

"It's… like springtime right now, when everything's new. Like fresh cut grass and sunshine and a day spent walking through the park. There's something sweet too, I don't know. It's like honey or cinnamon." Jackson said.

Jackson watched the muscles in Scott's neck twitch as he swallowed nervously. He leaned over closing the space between them; put his face near Scott's neck and inhaled deeply. The sweet scent spiked higher and it made Jackson's mouth water. He licked his lips and Scott's body trembled at the wet sound.

"Is this ok?" Jackson asked, leaning further in, twisting his body awkwardly to nuzzle against Scott's neck.

"Y-yeah…" Scott said, he turned his face into Jackson's hair, breathed deeply as Jackson licked along Scott's neck. "Fuck… yes, it's great."

This thing that was between them, it was always changing, bitterness, resentment, rivalry, camaraderie. Those feelings, every day they became something new. Jackson wondered if this was the next step, if it was the thing that had been between them that was causing all the tension in the first place. Jackson wanted to make sure, wanted to say something to clear the air that was between them.

He looked up into Scott's eyes, started to say something but before he could Scott's hungry mouth closed over his lips. Strong hands gripped his hair and suddenly the awkward angle of his body didn't matter, the tension that had been between them in the past didn't matter. Scott's tongue darting into his mouth mattered. Jackson sucked on Scott's tongue, the other teenager moaned, the wet muscle flexing against Jackson's lips.

Scott tasted even better than he smelled, Jackson wanted more, needed more the same way he needed air and water. He forced his way into Scott's mouth, drinking down the sounds he was making as Jackson's tongue got inside. Sweet spice and warmth clouded his brain, he pushed Scott's backpack onto the floor and the movement of it forced the dark haired teen's legs further apart. It was exactly what Jackson wanted.

He abandoned Scott's mouth, nipped lightly at his throat as he felt Scott's fingers brush through his hair. Scott was making delicious needy noises; noises that Jackson didn't even know existed but never wanted to go another second without hearing over and over. This thing, it had him by the gut, twisted his stomach and he wanted more.

"Please Jackson…" Scott panted, "Please."

Jackson wasn't sure what Scott was begging for exactly but he was going to make sure that Scott got it. He needed to be the one to give it to him, whatever it was. He shifted in the seat, tried to pull one leg up under him so he could kneel across the gear shift but it was too awkward. There was too much in the way and not enough space.

"Get out of the car." Jackson said. His voice was strained. Scott's body went rigid.

"W-what?" Scott asked, he sounded alarmed.

"We need to get out of the car, need more room." Jackson said.

"Oh. I…" Scott mumbled, "I thought you were kicking me out."

Jackson gripped the front of Scott's shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He trailed one hand down over Scott's stomach, felt the hard muscles underneath the fabric of his shirt then gripped Scott's dick through the jeans the teenager was wearing. Scott made a pained noise, his hips bucked up into Jackson's hand.

"I am, but only so I can give you want you want." Jackson said.

Scott almost broke the handle of the door trying to open it and get out; Jackson would have been pissed if he hadn't almost done the same thing. They looked at each other over the top of the Porsche. Jackson had left the keys in the ignition but he didn't care, he needed Scott's mouth again.

He made his way toward the front of the car; Scott came around to meet him. They slammed into each other, the impact made Jackson's dick strain against his fly. Scott ground their hips together when Jackson bit down on his neck, gasped in pleasure, scent spiking like crazy all around him. Jackson was light headed, needed more. Scott's smell was in his blood, the wolf in him howled out its need.

Jackson got his hands around Scott's throat, felt the muscles flex under his fingers. The dark haired werewolf made a soft whimpering sound and it blew away the last bit of self-control Jackson had been clinging to. He twisted Scott's body around, slamming him down roughly onto the hood of the Porsche.

Scott grunted at the impact, arms pin wheeling in the air momentarily. Jackson gripped Scott's belt, tore it open, felt the metal of the buckle bend slightly under the strength of his wolf's need. He glanced up into Scott's eyes, grinned as they ignited with lust; Jackson knew his own eyes must have been blazing with animalistic energy too.

Jackson finally got Scott's pants open, didn't have the time or restraint needed to pull them down. He buried his face in the opening, sucking in the sweet scent, mouthing the hot flesh through the soft cotton material that was in his way. Scott made a choked noise and thrust up against Jackson's mouth.

"Fuck," Scott growled, "Please… I'm so fucking hard."

Jackson made an aggravated sound when Scott's hands pushed at his head, he growled out in warning until he realized Scott was pulling himself free of his underwear. Jackson's mind seized up in desire, animal need took over.

He lapped at the head of Scott's dick, savoring the taste of it, licked around the crown. The other beta made a high pitched whine of need. Jackson nuzzled against Scott's cock, loved the feel of the heat radiating off it. It was swollen and needy looking, felt so soft and silky, so hot against his lips. He needed more.

Scott gasped when Jackson sucked Scott's cock into his mouth. Jackson moaned around the heat, flicked his tongue along the vein on the bottom and up under the tip, pulling off to suck the sensitive skin under the bottom of the head, trapping it between his lips and tongue. Scott's hands curled in his hair, the grip was tight, tried to pull him forward to get Jackson to let Scott back into his mouth.

"Please Jackson" Scott groaned, "Please more."

Jackson loved the sound of Scott's voice, begging him to give him what he needed. Jackson lapped teasingly at the twitching heat; Scott made more frustrated and pleased noises, rubbing his cock against Jackson's lips. He finally decided to give in and suck Scott back into his mouth. It was worth it just to hear the pleased and grateful sounds coming out of Scott.

He sounded like he was enjoying what Jackson was doing even though he had no idea how to give a blowjob. He knew that he liked it wet and hard, so that's what he tried to do for Scott. He experimented trying to take Scott deeper into his throat backing off before he thought he would gag.

"Harder… please harder!" Scott begged.

Jackson moaned around the heat, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, bobbing up and down fast, tried to keep his lips tight and his teeth out of the way. Scott panted raggedly above him, the grip in his hair tightened. Scott's hips twisted and thrust up, Jackson used one hand to hold Scott steady by the base of his dick, used the other one to fumble his own pants open.

His headlights were still on, if anyone drove by there was no way they wouldn't see what was going on. He was bent over Scott's body, the boy lying on the hood of the Porsche. Jackson was standing between the headlights and sucking Scott's dick like both of their lives depended on it.

Jackson didn't care that someone might see them; he got his dick free of his pants and started fisting it wildly, tugging and pulling and moaning around Scott's cock. He felt his own saliva dropping down onto the hand that was holding Scott at the root.

"Fuck Jackson. Stop, stop I'm close." Scott said as he tried to push him off his dick.

Jackson looked up into Scott's eyes and sucked harder, working his tongue and his swollen lips faster on Scott's cock, resisting Scott's attempt to push him away. He wanted it, wanted it all. Scott made another choked grunting noise and his body seized up as he came. Jackson sucked and swallowed as much as he could but some of the fluid spilled out of his mouth and down the length of Scott's dick onto Jackson's hand.

The noises Scott was making were pooling low in Jackson's belly, setting his blood on fire. He let go of Scott's dick with his hand, kept sucking lightly as he brought the slick hand down to spread the fluid over his own straining cock.

It didn't take very long for him to fall over the edge; the thought of Scott, the scent, the taste, the feel of him was overwhelming. He grunted as his orgasm hit him, the force of it strong enough that he painted the front of his car with it by accident. He didn't care, he let Scott's dick free of his mouth, stumbled forward slightly so his knees were against his bumper. He let his head fall onto Scott's stomach.

"That was amazing." Scott said, "We need to go for more joyrides."

Jackson stood up and smirked as Scott slid off the hood of the Porsche. Scott leaned in and kissed him, moaned into Jackson's mouth and ran his tongue over Jackson's lips.

"We'll see… maybe I'll even let you drive if you know how to drive stick." Jackson said.

Scott gripped Jackson's softening dick and tugged playfully on it as he said, "I'm willing to learn if you're willing to teach."


	4. Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

**I'm stuck on a part of my Christmas portion of "How They Celebrate" so in the meantime, here is some more (hopefully sexy) Jackson/Scott.**

**Here was the prompt it was written for:**

**One of (or any of, in combo or not) Allison, Stiles, or Jackson changes something innocuous about themselves (e.g. their shampoo or cologne or the type of juice they drink at breakfast, etc.). The new smell this creates on them drives Scott to levels of horniness he didn't know were possible, and he HAS to act on it. No non-con.**

**New Note: There were some issues in here, mostly because I was tired and gave up at the end, hopefully it's more solid now.**

* * *

><p>Scott tried to force his way through the crowd of people in the hallway. Music pressed down on him, reverberating in his chest. The party was in full swing and the sensory input had him reeling under the onslaught.<p>

There was something in the air. It had a hold on Scott, had him by the throat. He couldn't think, could barely breathe. He could practically taste it but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He'd first caught wind of it at school earlier. The smell was a small thing then, faint, picking at the edge of his consciousness. He'd caught wind of it just outside the Chemistry lab in the morning. Scott had run away. Left school early and tried to escape. The memory of it though had haunted him all day.

He'd heard Jackson was having a party and he thought going to it, mixing with all the people, would clear it from his mind. He thought there would only be booze, Doritos, and the mingled scent of so many people that he could get away from it for a short time.

Scott had come to the party thinking it would take his mind off the nameless thing that was torturing him. He had been wrong, he had been so wrong. It was too much, there were too many people but it didn't matter because the scent was there, it was everywhere.

He panted raggedly; he needed to get to it, needed to find out what it was. He thought he might go insane if he didn't. Someone was going to need to tie him up, handcuff him, or hit him with a tranquilizer, maybe all of those things. He wasn't sure it would be enough.

He kept walking, kept searching. There was something familiar about it. He needed to get out of the press of people, needed to escape. Needed whatever it was that had set his blood on fire. He wanted to bury his face in that scent, breathe it in, roll around in it until it was the only thing there was.

He stumbled toward the steps that led to second floor. He had to get out of press of people, needed to escape. He made it to the top and everything went to hell. It was there too, the thing, the thing he needed.

Downstairs it had been pervasive but different, something off from the thing he needed. Here it was pure; it got into his lungs and made his spine quiver, his stomach shake with desire. He sniffed the air, panting, his mouth was watering and when he glanced in the mirror that decorated the hall he saw his eyes were full of twisting amber light.

Scott tried to take a deep and calming breath but it made it worse. He put his hands on the wall and let his head hang down. He couldn't even put a name to it. It was like oranges or fruit of some kind. He wanted to sink his teeth into it. It was getting closer; he closed his eyes and panted, soaking it in.

Something inside him snapped. That little part of Scott that had been clinging to human reasoning got lost in the animal need of his wolf. The beta turned. There it was. The thing he wanted.

"Hey, McCall, what the hell are you doing up here?"

The beta ignored the words, they didn't matter. He stalked toward the scent he needed. The thing he wanted backed away from him. Retreated and closed a door between them. He rested his head against the door. He tried to rein himself in, needed to get back in control.

He shook his head, held his breath. He knocked on the door. Tried to keep hold on the human parts of his mind.

"Jackson, let me in." Scott said.

There was silence from the other side of the door. Scott gritted his teeth as he took another breath. It was so strong, so close. It made his mouth water.

"Please…" Scott begged, "please let me in."

"No way! What the hell man? You looked like you were going to murder me a second ago. I already told you I'd take Allison to the formal, back off." Jackson called from the other side of the door.

"This isn't about that," Scott said, "I… I need to talk to you."

"We're talking." Jackson said.

"If I was really going to kill you this door couldn't stop me. Now please, open the door!" Scott begged again.

"What do you want?"

Scott didn't know how to tell Jackson what he wanted. He just needed to be closer, needed to get into Jackson's space and figure out what was all over him that he wanted so badly.

"You've got something I need," Scott choked out, "Please!"

There was silence and Scott let his head rest against the door, his breathing was becoming ragged again. He could hear Jackson's heartbeat on the other side of the door. It was racing. He couldn't tell if it was fear or something else.

"Tell me what you want and I'll open the door." Jackson said.

"Fuck Jackson I don't know!" Scott's self-control was frayed almost to the point of snapping. "Please, just let me inside, I'll figure it out once you open the door."

"Is this some crazy werewolf thing?" Jackson asked.

Scott wondered if it was, god he was a terrible werewolf, he never stopped to think about that sort of thing. Maybe it was that, maybe it was something else.

"Please Jackson," Scott hated how much need was threaded through his throat, it sounded raw and hoarse, "I need you to let me in there."

Scott pressed his body against the door, taking deep breaths. It was so close, so close but just out of reach. The anticipation was like lightning dancing on his nerves. He could hear Jackson's breathing on the other side of the door.

"Please…" Scott tried again. The door suddenly opened and Scott stumbled forward into Jackson.

Jackson's body went rigid when Scott collided with him. It was Jackson; it was on his skin, in his hair. Scott wanted it so badly, his jeans felt like they were too small suddenly.

"W-what the hell?" Jackson said.

Scott buried his face against Jackson's chest. Breathed him in, it was everything that Jackson normally was and something more, that sweet citrus edge was pulling Scott's sanity apart thread by thread.

"I need this," Scott said, "Please."

Scott couldn't look up into Jackson's face, couldn't see what he was sure would be smug superiority. He waited for Jackson to tell him to fuck off, to push him away.

He felt Jackson's body shifting under his hands and he gripped the shirt Jackson was wearing tightly, closed his eyes. Scott took a desperate breath thinking it was going to be the last chance he had to get Jackson's scent into his memory while he was so close.

He heard the door shut behind him. No hands pushed him away. He couldn't bring himself to look up into Jackson's eyes but he tilted his head up, got his nose against Jackson's neck and sucked air desperately into his lungs. Jackson's body trembled against him.

Scott wished that Jackson would say something, anything other than telling him to go away, wanted to hear his voice so it wasn't so awkward. He was clinging to Jackson breathing him in like it was the only way he could get oxygen and the guy was a statue.

"I-is this ok?" Scott asked.

"Yeah…" Jackson whispered.

"You'll tell me when it's not ok?" Scott asked.

"Yeah…"

Scott got worried, there wasn't any fear scent coming off of Jackson, not that he could detect over the intoxicating mixture of whatever it was leaking from Jackson's skin. Scott flinched when Jackson lifted his arms above his head, wasn't sure what to do at first.

"You can take it off if you want," Jackson said, "my shirt or whatever else."

Scott swallowed nervously, curled his hands under the hem of Jackson's shirt and lifted it off. He looked into Jackson's face for the first time since coming into the room. Pale blue eyes watched him curiously, something swirling in the depths that Scott couldn't put into words.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing," Scott mumbled, "I-I just…"

"Is this going to be the only time that we… do whatever it is that we're doing?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know." Scott said. He hated that he didn't know what was going on, he broke away from Jackson's gaze, buried his face against the taller boy's skin. The fire in his body was getting worse, more desperate. He felt the wolf in his mind howling out its want. It fractured his concentration, his self-control shattered apart. "It's like I'm not in control."

"Let it out." Jackson said, "I want to see it, want to see what it's like."

Scott ground his teeth together, that wasn't what he was expecting Jackson to say. It was what he wanted, but he wasn't sure if Jackson really wanted it too.

"Jackson..."

"Let it go Scott, stop holding back. I need to see it, need to see if it's something I could live with having inside me." Jackson said.

"Is that it?" Scott asked. Some part of him wanted Jackson to say it was more, part of him wanted to say that was all it was.

"I don't know, but we're not going to find out if all you do is stand here sniffing me. Can't we just… you know do this or whatever, then figure out what it means later?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know…" Scott said.

"Come on McCall," Jackson said gripping Scott by the back of the head and pressing their bodies fully together. "Let it go, I can take whatever it is you've got I'm sure."

Something in Jackson's voice, the challenge, the familiar smirk on his face that for the first time wasn't arrogance but something more playful brought down the last of the barriers Scott had thrown up to keep the wolf at bay.

He let it out; he was going to give the wolf what it wanted. He was going to give Jackson what he wanted too. Primal need leapt down his spine and into his gut.

Jackson was bigger than he was, but his weight was inconsequential. Scott wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist, picked him up and hurled him across the few feet of space between them and the bed. Jackson's arms flailed as his body went flying through the air. He grunted at the impact, landing on his bed with one leg hanging off the edge.

"Holy fuck," Jackson said, "I wasn't expecting… oh shit."

Scott crossed the distance, dropped his body onto Jackson and pinned him to the bed. Jackson trembled as Scott's mouth came down on his throat. Scott groaned deliriously at the taste, it was everything the smell had promised and so much more. He sucked and bit at the sensitive skin, needed to make sure that anyone who saw Jackson would know that he belonged to someone.

Jackson whined lightly and tried to push his head away. He let out a low warning growl and Jackson froze again. Human reason was sinking again and animal instinct took over. He needed more, needed more of the scent, more of the taste.

The body under him was shaking, fear starting to leak off its skin. That wasn't right, wasn't how it was supposed to be. He licked at the skin he had caught between his teeth. The hands pushing at him started stroking his neck instead. Better, it was so much better. The fear faded and something new picked its way through, filling his lungs up and sending fire down into his groin.

He licked and nipped his way down the body's frame, stopped to investigate the tiny nipples that were hard, begging for attention. He caught one in his mouth, rolled it lightly between his teeth. He heard a gasp of pleasure and the new scent spiked harder. It was exactly what he wanted. He needed more, decided to tease the other nipple to see if it would give him more of what he wanted.

The body under him thrust up, grinding into his stomach. That was good, everything was good. He licked his way down, tight ridges of muscle laced with that sweet citrus scent shaking under his tongue. He wanted more. He ran his claws along the sensitive skin, the body underneath him stilling at the drag of the sharp points.

The fear was back, but it was mixed up with the sweet citrus and the need that was pouring out of the body underneath him. It was worried…

Scott shook his head. Not "it", Jackson. Jackson was worried. "You're ok; I'm not going to hurt you, going to make you feel good. Want more of you." Scott said. His voice was feral, resonating with the wolf's need.

"Oh fuck," Jackson panted, "Yes."

That was what Scott wanted, consent, wanted Jackson to want it as much as he did. Scott buried his face back into Jackson's stomach, traced the muscles with his tongue and ran possessive hands along Jackson's sides and chest. Jackson was panting, grinding his hips up into Scott's body, trying to get friction.

Scott pinned Jackson's hips to the bed, growled against his abdomen and made his way back up to the hardened nipples. Jackson twitched and whined when Scott's teeth clamped over one of them.

"Fuck!" Jackson hissed out. He groaned and made low soft rumbling noises that made Scott harder. He palmed Jackson's dick through his jeans, loved the hitching breath it pulled out of his body. Scott switched to nibble on Jackson's other nipple as he undid Jackson's jeans. "Fuck, Scott please, I need more."

Scott growled against Jackson's skin, abandoned the nipple he had been teasing and made his way further down. He reached into Jackson's jeans through the opening at the front of his boxers, careful not to catch Jackson's clothes or skin with the sharp points of his claws. He seized Jackson's cock in a firm grip. Jackson gasped, Scott wanted to hear more, he tugged firmly and Jackson's hips jerked forward as Scott pulled the heated flesh into the open air.

"Please," Jackson begged.

Jackson was the one begging now, that was how it was supposed to be. Begging Scott to give him what he needed. Scott would let him have what he wanted, would get what he wanted too.

Scott licked at the tip of Jackson's dick, snaked his tongue around the crown of it before pulling back to look up to see the effect it had. Jackson had covered his face with one arm, was using the other to paw mindlessly at his own stomach and chest. Scott licked up from the base of Jackson's cock to the tip and grinned when Jackson began to drag his nails along his skin.

"Please… no more teasing, I need more." Jackson begged.

Scott ran his claws lightly along Jackson's stomach, watched as Jackson's fingers pulled away, curled lightly in the air. He loved the way the sensation made Jackson's dick strain into the air. Scott wanted to hear more, wanted to see more, taste more.

The head of Jackson's dick was swollen, needy looking. Scott knew what that was like, could feel it himself where his own dick strained against the zipper of his jeans. Right now was about Jackson though; it was about giving Jackson what he needed.

Scott licked around the tip again, tasting the fluid leaking from the slit, twisted his tongue in trying to get more. It was better than the citrus on Jackson's skin.

"Please!" Jackson begged, sounding even more desperate.

Scott gave in, wrapped his lips around the head of Jackson's dick and sucked lightly, twisting his tongue against the underside, teasing even as he delivered a bit more of what he was asked for.

Jackson made choked noises, Scott looked up and watched as he twisted his head back and forth, one hand running through his own hair, the other still pawing at the air as though Jackson wanted to grab onto Scott's head or neck but was afraid to.

Scott sucked harder at Jackson's dick, dropping down further along the hot length of it. Jackson bucked up into his mouth and Scott let him thrust up into his mouth.

"Fuck," Jackson said, "Fuck yes."

Scott closed his eyes, letting his lips and tongue glide over Jackson, lost in the heat, the scent, and the flavor of it. Scott undid his own pants, pulled his dick out and fisted over it lightly, groaning around Jackson in his mouth. He gave Jackson a few more light teasing flicks of his tongue before pulling off. Jackson grunted in dismay, looked down into Scott's face with desperate eyes.

Scott pulled Jackson's jeans and boxers off, buried his face in Jackson's balls. He mouthed them wetly, sucking in the soft skin and rolling them in his hand as his tongue trailed back up Jackson's shaft and around the tip to collect more of the leaking fluid. He sucked the tip back into his mouth as he let his fingers brush down over hot skin, between Jackson's legs and against ring of muscle he found there, he was careful of his claws, hadn't regained enough control to shift back fully human.

Jackson bucked up into his mouth again; it made Scott groan in need, which caused Jackson to twitch harder. They were creating an escalating circuit of desire. He released Jackson's cock and went back to mouthing his balls.

"Scott," Jackson begged, "Come on, I need more… I'm too hard; need you to get me off."

"Roll over." Scott commanded.

Jackson's dick strained in the air, twitching with desire, the muscular ring Scott was running his thumb over contracted as well. Jackson hesitated for a moment. Scott leaned forward and licked up the vein and over the tip of Jackson's cock again, pressed the pad of his thumb harder against Jackson's trembling body, loved the way the tip of his claw dragging against the sensitive skin just above Jackson's entrance made him pant nervously. Jackson's legs spread further apart, the desperate sound of his breath ringing out.

"What are you going to do?" Jackson asked, voice shaking almost as much as his body.

Scott didn't answer with words; instead he ducked his head down, removed his thumb and licked against Jackson's ass, dipping his tongue slightly into the ring of muscle. It was too late to change the position now; the taste of Jackson the feel of the muscles quivering against his tongue was too much. He got his hands under Jackson's knees, folded them up against Jackson's chest.

He swirled his tongue around and Jackson gasped out, panted babbling nonsense. It went right to Scott's dick. Scott crawled further up in the bed, pushing Jackson's legs up, putting his body at an angle so most of Jackson's weight was resting on his upper back and shoulders.

Jackson's hands gripped Scott's knees stroked over the denim covering his thighs, grasping blindly underneath his folded up body until he caught Scott's dick in a firm grip. It caused Scott to moan and try to get his tongue deeper into Jackson.

"Fuck… Scott," Jackson begged, "please, I need more, you're killing me."

He twisted Scott's dick, pulled and tugged wildly. Scott gasped against Jackson's skin, licked harder, brought one of his hands up to curl around Jackson's cock. He matched Jackson's pace and force, kept licking into his body and mouthing wet kisses over the tight slick skin.

Scott wanted to fuck Jackson, wanted to be in him but he couldn't break away, wanted to keep his mouth where it was, his tongue where it was, loved the taste of Jackson's skin, loved the way Jackson's legs were quivering under his hands.

He looked down into Jackson's face, pale blue eyes barely visible through the half closed lids, Jackson's body was almost bent in two and it was probably getting difficult to breath. Jackson whined in need and Scott licked into him harder, shifted his grip, tugged and pulled more insistently. Scott watched Jackson's balls draw up, felt Jackson's body seize up as he unloaded onto his own chest and neck, the angle almost causing it to hit Jackson in the face.

Jackson's grip on him tightened almost painfully, the ring of muscle twitched with need against Scott's mouth. Jackson started stroking Scott wildly, combined with the sight of Jackson covered in the pale white fluid it sent Scott tumbling over the edge, he mewled out his pleasure into Jackson's ass as he came all over Jackson's hand that kept pulling and twisting over the sensitive head of his dick.

It was too much, Jackson wouldn't let go, was trying to milk everything out of him and he trembled, letting Jackson's legs go as he crawled out from under him so the Jackson could stretch out his cramped muscles.

Jackson made a noise of protest when Scott pulled his dick out of Jackson's grasp, but it switched to an interested noise as Scott sucked Jackson's spent cock into his mouth. It was only a few moments before Jackson was trying to pull Scott off his overly sensitive dick.

Scott licked his way up Jackson's body, savoring the sweat on his skin, the sweet citrus, and the little trails of fluid Jackson had painted himself with. Scott cleaned it all up with his tongue and Jackson was panting by the time Scott got all of it off his chest and neck, savoring the taste.

"Fuck," Jackson gasped out, "I just watched you lick my own semen off my chest."

Scott made an affirmative noise against Jackson's neck, nibbled lightly and sucking to create another mark.

"I think it was probably the second hottest thing I've ever seen." Jackson whispered before leaning up to nibble experimentally at Scott's shoulder.

Scott pulled back and looked down into Jackson's blue eyes. "What was the hottest thing?" he asked.

"You're head between my legs trying to get at my prostate with your tongue." Jackson said with a grin.

"Maybe I'll get to it next time." Scott said, "Maybe I'll use something different to get to it."

Jackson's eyes clouded over with something that Scott couldn't identify. "Is there going to be a next time?" he asked. Jackson's voice was soft, vulnerable, absent its normal arrogance.

Scott watched Jackson's face carefully, carded his fingers through blonde hair. "If you keep doing whatever it was that made you smell like you did today you're going to have to keep me leashed up somewhere to keep my head out of your crotch every second of every day."

Jackson's eyes got wide. Scott grinned down at him. He could get used to this, seeing Jackson blissed out and trembling under his body.

"You like how I smelled today?" Jackson asked, "So fucking glad they were out of my regular body wash at the store."

Scott laughed, it was amazing how one little thing could have caused so much. In a way he felt like a lot of the tension had been drained out of his muscles. Being here, with Jackson, it was almost perfect. Almost...

"There's just one more thing I wanted to try…" Scott said, more hesitant than he had intended.

"Do it," Jackson said, "Whatever it is I want it." The pale blue eyes regarded him with hunger, a feeling Scott had wrestled with all day, knew too well after his experiences through the day.

Scott trailed his thumb along Jackson's lower lip then brought his mouth down, flicked his tongue lightly over Jackson's lips and then into Jackson's mouth. Jackson sucked on his tongue. Scott pulled back a little but Jackson pushed himself up on his elbows, kissing and nipping at Scott's lips seemingly unable to get enough.

Scott pushed Jackson back down onto the bed breaking their kiss. "That was a lot more interest than I was expecting."

"Well," Jackson said, "We're going to have to get cleaned up and try that kiss again."

Scott glanced towards a door that he assumed led to a bathroom. "Oh yeah?" That could be fun, but he liked where he was at. He leaned his head down and ran his tongue up Jackson's jugular, over his chin, and then across his lips again. Jackson's mouth was perfect, tasted perfect, made perfect noises. Scott wanted to know what else it was perfect at.

Jackson licked his lips, tracing experimentally along where Scott's had just been. "Yeah, I kind of want to know what you taste like." he said.

"You couldn't tell right there?" Scott asked. He ran playful hands down Jackson's side, interested in the hitching breath that Jackson took as Scott's fingers ghosted over his skin.

"Yeah…" Jackson mumbled, "Mostly I could only taste myself."

Scott watched Jackson's skin flush. Light pink suffusing his skin. It started from his chest, ran up his neck all the way to his ears. Scott crawled up Jackson's body a little bit and nipped lightly at Jackson's earlobe, moaned appreciatively when Jackson's hands gripped his hips firmly.

"Well at least now you know what I was so desperate for." Scott teased before leaning back down to mouth at Jackson's throat again. "I can't wait to spread that soap over you with my own hands." he said against the warm skin of Jackson's collarbone.

"Scott?" Jackson's voice was strained, cracked a little bit when he said his name.

Scott didn't answer, made an inquisitive noise as he trailed little kisses down Jackson's neck and chest, sucking in wet breaths from against the flushed skin.

"If that's true why the fuck are we still in this bed?" Jackson asked. Scott chuckled a little when Jackson alternately pushed and pulled at Scott's hips, seemingly unsure if he wanted Scott to keep going or get to the shower.

"What about the party downstairs." Scott asked, though he didn't really care.

"Fuck the party, they've got beer." Jackson said.

It was good enough for Scott, he pulled Jackson to his feet and they made their way towards the bathroom, it was slow going though, Jackson was having difficulty walking with Scott nuzzling at the back of his neck and running teeth over his spine.


	5. Victory Rush: Playful Words

**Author's Note:**

**I was having a conversation with someone, and this popped up:**

**_Fine by me Blowjobs are easier to situationalize, too. In the Porsche? Sure. At school? OK. Back of the bus on the way home from a game? No problem._**

**The rest is history. It's not exactly the above, but its close. If you guys like, maybe the next chapter will be a continuation of what happens next. You'll have to let me know if that's what you want though.**

**I'm about to head out, so this is a first draft, let me know if you see something (PM or review either way) you think could have been done better or if there were any issues. I'll try to fix it up a little tomorrow, but wanted to get one more update out tonight**

* * *

><p>Scott was high on the adrenaline of a victory over their division's number one team. They hadn't beaten the Jaguars in the past three years. Now his team was on the fast track to having the best season in the history of the school. The best part was that he wasn't the only one that was excited. Stiles had scored a goal in the match. The team had been gunning for Scott due to the buzz he'd gotten in the previous games. They were tied in the last minutes; the team was expecting him to pass to Jackson or try to be a hotshot. He'd passed the ball to Stiles.<p>

No one had seemed more shocked than his friend. It was Stiles's first game where he actually got to play first line and he was the hero, the one who scored the winning goal. Finstock had almost swallowed his tongue.

Stiles was at the front of the bus. Everyone was yelling, fist bumping, and congratulating him. Scott was alone at the back of the bus; he wanted Stiles to have his moment in the spotlight. He deserved it. Scott may have passed him the ball but the goalie had seen it and tried to stop the shot but Stiles had been too fast. They'd been practicing a lot after school.

He let his head rest back against the back of the seat. His body was on fire with excitement but the noise coming from the front of the bus was loud to his sensitive hearing. At least everyone had showered back in the other school's locker room; so many sweaty teen guys would have made the bus ride home unbearable.

"You know when I told you and Stilinski to screw each other I didn't really think it was happening."

Jackson's voice was close. Scott hadn't been expecting to hear him at all, let alone hear him say that. Scott opened his eyes and watched in disbelief as the blonde dropped down in the seat next to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked. He didn't like Jackson's attitude on the best days. He didn't want Jackson to ruin Stiles's moment.

"What do you think it means?" Jackson asked. "You pass the ball to Stilinski in the final moments of the game hoping he's good enough to make the score? Kid's gotta have one hell of a mouth to have bribed you into that."

Scott wanted to punch him in the face. "Dude, he's my best friend. Gross." Stiles wasn't even gay. It made him wonder though if Jackson and Danny had ever… done stuff.

"Please," Jackson said, his voice dripping with disbelief. "You mean to tell me that in all those years you spent together you've never once fooled around?"

"No way," Scott said, "I'm not gay."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "It's not about being gay; sometimes a guy just needs a little help. You never got too hot watching porn together? No curious exploration at a sleep over? Camping trip that led to some wandering hands? What a waste, the kid may be annoying but I know how I could keep his mouth too busy to talk."

Scott gasped in disbelief as Jackson rubbed himself through the jeans he'd changed into after the game. Scott could smell Jackson's rising interest in whatever thoughts were running rampant through his mind. Jackson turned to look at him and Scott hoped he'd manage to turn his eyes away from the blonde's crotch in time.

"Whatever…" Scott muttered. It didn't matter what Jackson said, Scott had never thought of Stiles like that and they'd never experimented before. Scott tried to ignore Jackson as he continued stroking himself.

"I'm telling you, McCall, you've got a perfect set of DSL at your disposal and not doing anything about it is a shame." Jackson leaned over to get into Scott's personal space. Scott tried to shift away from Jackson but he was already up against the side of the bus. "You're really going to tell me you've never looked at those lips and wondered what it'd be like to get balls deep in his mouth? Stilinski's got some pipes on him, I've seen him babble for what seems like minutes without taking a breath, that's too much talent to let go to waste."

Scott looked at Stiles at the front of the bus. He was waving his arms in the air. Scott could hear him talking a mile a minute. His friend licked his lips every few words. He glanced at Jackson out of the corner of his eyes. Jackson's attention was focused on Stiles too.

"I think when you said you wanted us to screw each other it was a fantasy of yours." Scott said. He couldn't miss how Jackson's hand pressed harder at his crotch at the words.

Jackson turned to look at him, pale blue eyes dilated, Scott could smell how horny Jackson was, he could practically taste it in the air the scent was so powerful. "You say that like it's a bad thing. I like it when you act all dopey and innocent sometimes, but just so you know, I can see you're already half hard thinking about it."

Scott felt heat rising in his face; it wasn't his fault he was getting hard. Jackson's scent was in his lungs, his voice was low and rumbling, talking about things Scott had never even considered before. It must have still been the victory rush that had his hormones twisted up; it definitely wasn't Jackson or his fantasies.

"Whatever…" Scott mumbled. He gripped the edge of the seat he was sitting on even though he desperately wanted to relieve some of the ache that was starting in his groin.

"You're so repressed its hilarious," Jackson said, "Stiles is a fairly good looking dude, you're ripped as hell, watching you two fuck would get me there." Scott almost choked on the flare of lust that seeped out of Jackson. "Hell I wouldn't mind getting in on that, I could show you both how it's done."

"Y-you have sex with a lot of guys?" Scott asked. He meant for it to come out as goading, it came out painfully curious instead.

"No, not really, there aren't that many hot guys in Beacon Hills," Jackson said in the same tone he might have used to comment on the weather. "I mean there's Danny, but we've done that and we both know that I'm not looking for anything serious, I wouldn't want to hurt him like that. We fuck around sometimes though, when he wants to do it."

Scott closed his eyes trying to focus on something other than Jackson's voice but all that came to mind was Jackson pushing Danny up against the lockers, pale skin such a contrast to Danny's darker tone. The contrast probably would have been the same between Stiles's skin and his own.

He let out a hissing breath when he felt pressure settle over his dick. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see a pale hand kneading at his crotch. It felt good; he wondered would it would be like to have Jackson's hand on his skin instead of his jeans.

"See, I knew you'd thought about it," Jackson teased. "You think Stiles would agree to it? Letting me show you guys how it's done?"

Scott panted raggedly and glanced up at his friend. Stiles's arms were flailing in the air still. Scott thought he might have been telling the story of what he was thinking at the time he made the shot again but he couldn't tell because all he could hear was Jackson's voice whispering to him about things he'd never thought about.

"I bet he'd look so pretty down on his knees," Jackson said. "His warm brown eyes would be looking up at you, begging you to fuck his mouth."

Scott almost let out a tiny whine when Jackson adjusted how he was trapped in his jeans, tugging and pulling until Scott's dick was at a more comfortable angle. "Fuck," he panted out, Jackson's hand was strong and confident.

"Oh I bet that'd be even better for you wouldn't it?" Jackson said.

Scott twitched when he felt Jackson's fingers pull against his zipper playfully, dragging it down a fraction and then letting go. He bit his lip to try to stay quiet when Jackson went back to massaging the aching hard length of his dick.

"Can't you just imagine it, you're buried deep in that sweet ass, pumping away doing your best to make it good for him. The whole time though, his lips are on me, his tongue is on me. Licking up and sucking down and just begging for you to go just a little bit harder and a little bit faster." Jackson's breath was a hot whisper against his ear.

"You're such a fucking tease," Scott muttered. He didn't want his hips to thrust up against Jackson's hand but he wasn't in control anymore. Jackson's words, Jackson's hands, they were playing with him, had him caught up in the fantasy.

"Trust me," Jackson whispered as he leaned in closer. "I'd be there; you'd just have to tell me when and where." The sound of Jackson's zipper coming undone was loud in Scott's ears, drowning out everything else.

Scott opened his eyes and licked his lips at the site of Jackson's swollen cock peeking out of his jeans. The tip was wet, Scott could smell how turned on Jackson was, he was tempted, wanted to know what it felt like. He'd never touched another guy's dick before.

"Can I?" Scott asked.

"Fuck, McCall, I'm hoping you're asking to blow me but if you just want to jerk me off that'll do for now." Jackson panted. "We'll talk about getting your buddy in on this after we work our mutual problem out."

Scott reached out hesitantly to feel Jackson's cock; he pulled his hand back in surprise when it twitched as he got close to it. He wasn't fast enough pulling away to prevent a brief slapping contact against his fingertips though. It had been so warm, even that brief contact had sent chills down Scott's spine.

"Fuck, such a tease," Jackson panted. Scott grunted when Jackson gripped him harder through his jeans. "Come on…"

Scott reached out again and took hold of Jackson's dick. It was such a weird sensation. It was velvet soft over rigid flesh, so warm and it strained against his hand, twitched and pushed. Jackson let out a soft groan but didn't thrust up against his hand.

Scott licked his lips and gave an experimental tug. Jackson whimpered as Scott ran his thumb over the head and through the fluid leaking from the top. He moved his thumb across the underside of Jackson's dick, to the tiny cluster of skin under the head. Scott knew that he loved grinding the skin there between his fingers when he was playing with himself. Jackson made another appreciative noise and stroked him harder. Jackson must have liked it too.

"Take it out for me," Jackson said. His voice cracked under the strain of whatever he was feeling as Scott stroked up and down his hard length. It took Scott a second to realize what Jackson meant, he was too focused on the noises Jackson was making, the smell coming off him, and the hot flesh twitching under his fingers.

It didn't take him long to get his dick out though when he figured out what Jackson was talking about. He gasped when Jackson's fingers closed over him. He'd never had anyone else's hand on him. It was good in all the familiar ways and better because it was someone else all at the same time. Jackson tugged on him roughly and he panted out encouragement as he tightened his grip on Jackson's cock.

"Fuck, Jackson, so good…" Scott groaned.

It was surreal, the angle was different than what he was used to, the grip unfamiliar as it twisted and pulled on him spreading the fluid leaking out of the top of his dick and making the friction smoother and hotter at the same time.

"Fuck yeah, you're a natural at this," Jackson whispered. "So much more we could do though if we weren't on this bus."

They both panted as they pulled at each other. Scott didn't know what was better. He loved the feel of Jackson's dick, so like his own and yet different. It was new and exhilarating. The drive back to the school wasn't very far; they had to be getting close. He didn't want to get back to the school, he wanted Jackson's hand to stay where it was, making him feel good.

Jackson sped up the strokes he was using, tightened the grip so it was just hard enough that Scott was letting out another whine before he knew it was coming out of him. He increased the speed he was using on Jackson, trying to match the rhythm and force to what Jackson was doing.

Scott groaned, "I'm close I think…"

Jackson fisted him wildly and he started bucking his hips up into the tight grip. The tugging became desperate and needy and Scott's grip on Jackson was just as erratic. Scott grunted as the tension became too much and he came all over his shirt. A few seconds later he heard Jackson's gasp and felt hot liquid dripping down over his knuckles. He was panting, his eyes were closed, he didn't even remember when he'd shut them.

"You like that Stilinski?" Jackson's voice set off an alarm in Scott's head. His eyes shot open to see Stiles kneeling on the seat in front of them, eyes flashing back and forth between his crotch and Jackson's. Scott glanced over in time to see Jackson lick the hand he'd been using to jerk him off. Scott glanced back at Stiles but his friend was watching Jackson.

"Holy shit…" Stiles whispered.

"You want to know what he tastes like or you want to know what I taste like?" Jackson asked. Stiles opened his mouth but nothing intelligible came out. Scott watched in stunned amazement as Jackson reached down into his athletic bag on the floor and retrieved a towel. Jackson cleaned himself and his clothes off then tossed the towel to Stiles. "You can clean your friend up with that or keep it whichever you want."

Scott's mouth wouldn't work. Stiles watched silently as Jackson tucked himself back into his pants. Scott glanced at his friend who seemed stunned; the towel was on the back of the seat in front of him.

Jackson stood up and grinned at the both of them. "You know, when we get back to the school we can all go our separate ways, or we can break in and have some fun in the pool. Think about what we talked about." Jackson winked and walked toward the front of the bus.

Scott looked at Stiles, his friend gaped at him. It made him realize his dick was still hanging out. He grabbed the towel and cleaned himself up. He tucked his dick away and glanced up at Stiles again.

"What the fuck was that?" Stiles whispered.

"I wish I knew…" Scott wasn't sure exactly what had happened. It had been pretty good though.

Stiles's eyes were as large as saucers. "What was he talking about? The pool? What did you guys talk about?"

"Well…" Scott wasn't sure how to say it so he figured he'd just say it straight out. "He wanted to watch me fuck you, wanted to get in on it, said you were hot and he wanted to be balls deep in your mouth."

Stiles gaped at him. "Are you fucking serious?"

"That's what he said…" Scott shifted uncomfortably; he was holding a towel that reeked of Jackson and himself. The scary part was that he kind of liked it.

"What did you say?" Stiles asked.

Scott sniffed the air, shocked that Stiles was hot over what had happened. "What do you want me to have said?"

Stiles licked his lips nervously and glanced back at the front of the bus. They were pulling into the school. "I don't know…"

They both watched as Jackson climbed out of the bus. They watched as he walked past his car and around to the side of the school and disappeared from sight. They looked at each other.

"You want to go?" Scott asked. He was nervous, he wondered if his friend could tell he was blushing. The more he looked at Stiles licking his lips the more he saw everything Jackson had said.

"Was it good?" Stiles replied.

Scott watched Stiles shift nervously, he still smelled like he was revved up after what he'd witnessed. Scott wondered how much Stiles had seen.

"You could find out for yourself…" Scott let the suggestion hang in the air. He wasn't sure how his friend would react.

**.**


	6. Victory Rush: Pool Party

**Author's Notes:**

**I know I'm probably going to get called a tease for this but I ran out of time and figured I'd give you guys a little cliff hanger. There's a good amount of sexy in here though, hopefully it will hold you over till tomorrow morning when I can get the conclusion out.**

**Oddly, I seem to only be able to write three-ways in three parts. Coincidence?**

**There is an upside, I could switch the POV in the last piece if you want. I've got Scott in part 1, Stiles in part 2, who do you guys want to see in part 3 when it gets deep into the sexy times? Let me know, PM, review, whatever you want. If left to my own devices it'll probably still be from Stiles's POV, though it'd be poetic to finish it from Jackson's so they each got one.**

* * *

><p>Stiles paced nervously next to his jeep. Scott looked calm. How could Scott be calm? "Why are you so calm?" he asked.<p>

"I-I don't know," Scott said, "How should I be?"

Stiles watched Scott shift back and forth from foot to foot as if he wasn't sure what to do. Stiles licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something else but Scott's eyes suddenly lit up with his crazy wolf power.

"Whoa buddy!" Stiles said. He ran around to the other side of the jeep cursing himself for not buying a fire extinguisher yet. "Why are you wolfing out?"

Scott groaned and closed his eyes. "I was just thinking about… stuff."

Scott rubbed his fingers against his eyes. Stiles wasn't sure he liked where this was going. He didn't want to end his perfect night as puppy chow.

"Stop it!" Stiles commanded.

Scott turned to look at him. Stiles ducked down a little behind the jeep.

"You stop it!" Scott countered.

"Stop what?" Stiles said.

Scott was making him nervous, he licked his lips again and tried to figure out if he could get into the jeep and get it started from the passenger side before Scott could rip open the driver side door and eat his face.

"That!" Scott's voice was borderline hysterical. He turned away again and walked a little ways from the jeep. "The licking, stop the licking, Jackson was talking about your mouth and now I can't stop thinking about it, it's driving me crazy!"

Stiles put his hand over his mouth. "Mmmmrrmmghhh hhhmmmrggghm," he said.

Scott turned around and started laughing, the yellow light in his eyes faded away. "You realize no one would be able to understand that right? I'm pretty sure I'm fluent in Stiles and I have no idea what that was supposed to be."

Stiles huffed indignantly. "What do you mean Jackson was talking about my mouth?" Stiles almost licked his lips but turned it into an awkwardly warbling whistle instead. He was smooth as hell.

Scott blinked at him. Stiles whistled while he waited. Scott blinked at him again.

"Why are you whistling?" Scott asked.

Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation. "I don't know!" Stiles sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Just tell me what Jackson said."

Scott shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention." He looked back at the side of the school that Jackson had disappeared around.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Stiles made a concentrated effort to not lick his lips as he continued, "You just said he was talking about my mouth? I'm sorry if I'm interested in how a conversation about me turned into a co-captains only circle jerk."

Scott's mouth moved but no sounds came out at first, his eyes were really wide. "It wasn't…" Scott seemed to be at a loss for how to express what he was thinking. "I didn't…"

"Dude! I saw you guys, your hands were all over each other's junks." Stiles came around from behind the jeep and grabbed his friend by the arms. "You jerked each other off, there was jerking, there is no other reasonable explanation for how else you have a wet spot on your shirt from your own semen! I just want to know what he said about me."

Scott's mouth was still having trouble. Stiles shook him. Scott opened his mouth again and then closed it. Stiles shook him again.

"Stop it!" Scott swatted Stiles's hands away and took a step back. "Why do you care what he said? Do you like him or something?" Scott mumbled.

Stiles blinked at him. If he didn't know better he would have thought Scott sounded kind of jealous. He wanted to say something about it, to clarify what Scott might have been jealous of in the first place but Scott started rambling before he could.

"He wanted to share you with me like you were some head cheerleader victory prize, wanted me to screw you while you gave him head. He said you had amazing dick sucking lips and great breath control and that you'd beg for it from both of us." Scott's voice was practically shouting at the end. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Head cheerleader?" Stiles asked, "He said head cheerleader, not just like any cheerleader."

Scott gaped at him. "Seriously?"

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Out of everything I just said that's what you came up with a question about?" Scott looked like he wanted to start strangling him.

Stiles took a step back towards the jeep again. "Well, it's flattering to not just be any cheerleader."

"You're not any kind of cheerleader!" Scott yelled.

"I cheer!" Stiles paused and then started laughing. Scott started laughing too and suddenly everything was a little less tense and a little less weird. "Besides, it wouldn't be like that at all. You guys would be like my lacrosse groupie harem."

Scott's eyes got wide again and his laughter choked off. "You seriously want to have a three-way with Jackson?"

Stiles looked back at the school, to where Jackson had disappeared. "I don't know, I mean, he looked like he knew how to handle a dick."

Scott spluttered. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak again. Stiles waited for him to get back in touch with his words.

"You want me to have sex with you while you give Jackson a blowjob?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stiles said, "I didn't agree to anyone getting a piece of this sweet ass." He contemplated the idea for a few moments, he tried very hard not to lick his lips but he failed. Scott's eyes were on his mouth again. "Let's just go see if he was serious and play it by ear."

Scott looked back at the school again. "You sure?" he asked.

"Not yet," Stiles said, "depending on how everything goes down, I just want it to be clear that if I say no that's that."

Scott nodded. They picked up their bags and headed towards the school. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it'd be, walking in silence towards what might be the abrupt end to his virginity. He wondered if it counted as losing your virginity if there were no chicks involved. He wondered what the official rules were. They made their way around towards the outside entrance to the locker room. The door was propped open by a rolled up towel.

"How do you think he got in?" Scott asked.

"Maybe coach gave him a key?" Stiles replied.

"How come he gets a key and I don't?" Scott asked. His voice sounded childish, it was pretty hilarious since they were possibly on their way to an all-male orgy.

"How many people have to be involved in sex before it becomes an orgy?" Stiles asked.

Scott blinked at him. Stiles shrugged, he didn't know what else to add to that question. Scott shrugged.

"I don't know like four, right? Otherwise it's just a normal three-way." Scott pulled the door open and waited for him to enter.

Well at least Scott was being a gentleman. Stiles wondered if he'd be able to retroactively weasel dinner and a movie out of him. If Scott ended up banging him he sure as hell better take him someplace nice later.

"A normal three-way?" Stiles asked as they walked through the locker room and headed toward the hall that would lead them to the pool. "As opposed to the irregular three-ways you're normally in?"

"Can we just… not talk for a little bit?" Scott's voice sounded strange.

Stiles was beginning to think that the whole idea might be a bad one. He opened the door to the pool and gestured for Scott to go ahead of him. Stiles could be a gentleman. For all he knew he might end up banging Scott and then he'd owe him dinner. He was lost in thought about where they might go when he slammed into Scott's immobile body.

"Hey what the…" Stiles started to ask but then got distracted as he saw what had caused Scott to stop in his tracks.

Jackson was climbing out of the pool. Water cascaded down his body; the loose white boxers he was wearing weren't so loose anymore. They also weren't so white. They were sort of… Jackson colored. Stiles's mouth fell open and he licked his lips, Scott couldn't see his face anyway, he was too busy staring at Jackson too. Stiles couldn't see Scott's eyes but he was pretty sure his friend was looking at the same parts of Jackson that were saying hello through his underwear.

"Finally," Jackson said. He brushed his hand through his hair to keep it from dripping water into his eyes. "I was just about to give up." Jackson ran a hand languidly over his perfect stomach. "You guys want to get in or just move along to the main event?"

"Stiles isn't sure he—"

Before Scott could finish Stiles clapped his hand over his mouth. He pushed Scott forward. "Stiles wants to get in the pool," he said, "Stiles can speak for himself."

Jackson smirked at the two of them and let himself fall backwards into the water. Stiles and Scott looked into each other's eyes for a moment then turned their backs on each other and started stripping their clothes off.

"I should have worn sexier underwear," Stiles muttered.

"I don't think I even own sexy underwear," Scott said.

Stiles turned to look at his friend. Scott was wearing tight black boxer briefs. He reached out and tucked his fingers through the back of the waistband, pulled and let it snap back into place. Scott yelped as Stiles said, "I dunno those aren't half bad, but with a body like that I'm sure you'd make anything look good."

Stiles felt a little self-conscious being in a room with the two of them like this. He didn't think of himself as being a bad looking guy. He was cute, or adorable, or whatever, he just wasn't sexy like the two of them were. He shifted nervously and licked his lips again.

"Well," Scott sounded sort of embarrassed, "I think you make these work for you."

Stiles swallowed nervously. If someone had told him that his best friend was going to be rubbing his belly and hooking his fingers in the waistband of his underwear, he'd have thought they were high as fuck. Stiles looked down at the yellow Charlie Brown boxer shorts he was wearing, the shorts Scott's fingers were tugging on.

"If you guys are going to fuck up there let me know so I can get out of the pool again and over there too," Jackson said.

Heat rushed up Stiles's neck. He felt Scott's fingers brush along his chest no doubt following the trail of his flushed skin. "It's hot in here right?" Stiles asked.

Scott nodded but didn't say anything. Scott's fingers didn't seem so soft anymore as Stiles felt his claws sprout out of them, right against his skin. He yelped and jumped away. Scott's hand shot out but the momentary disorientation of his sudden movement gave Stiles enough time to take a running dive into the pool.

He surfaced and wiped water out of his eyes, he turned to look to see what Scott was doing. His friend was sinking down to all fours; his eyes were filled with pulsing amber light. Stiles watched in stunned silence as his friend's canine teeth elongated into fangs, hair sprouting along the sides of his face.

Stiles started to hop further away from the edge but his back bumped into a warm body. Jackson was right behind him. Scott stalked back and forth along the edge of the pool, head tilted, regarding them curiously.

"Oh shit," Stiles said, "I think he wants to eat me."

"Who the fuck wouldn't?" Jackson whispered against the back of his neck. Curious hands ran along Stiles's side making him squeak.

"Seriously?" Stiles said. He tried to push Jackson's hands away but his skin was so slick under the water. Jackson got a good grip around his waist and pulled him backwards so their bodies were flush against each other.

"I think he wants you," Jackson whispered, "He wants to see what you taste like."

Stiles shivered as a tongue hotter than the heated indoor pool ran up the back of his neck and into the base of his hair. Scott let out a tiny whine from where he was crouched at the edge. Stiles could hear his claws clicking on the floor.

"Are you insane?" Stiles asked, "You realize that he could kill us right? He could try to eat us or maybe go into some crazy wolf heat and try to fuck us to death."

Jackson nipped at one of Stiles's ears, it made him shiver again. "What a way to go," Jackson whispered and bit lightly again. "Look at him, he's up there pawing at the ground desperate to get to you."

"Maybe you're the one he wants to fuck," Stiles countered.

He wanted to pull away from Jackson but the feeling of the smooth skin of Jackson's chest against his back felt good. He gasped softly as Jackson trailed a hand down his stomach and under the front of his boxers. He shivered when Jackson gripped him.

"Maybe," Jackson said. He gave Stiles's dick a few playful tugs trying to get it more interested in fun and less worried about Scott's current state. "I don't recall him having claws when he was jerking me off."

Scott let out another whine and sniffed at the air. Stiles watched in fascination as Scott recoiled away from the pool slightly. He wondered if the wolf in him didn't like the chlorine smell of the water.

"What if the janitor comes in and finds us?" Stiles asked.

He wasn't sure he cared what Jackson's answer was, not when he was almost fully hard from Jackson's attention. The blonde let go of his dick and Stiles bit his lips to keep from complaining. Scott made another whining noise. Stiles gasped as Jackson's hand curled around his balls and kneaded them gently.

"If the janitor walked in to see the three of us fucking he'd probably be too busy masturbating furiously to call the cops," Jackson said. "Let's get out of the pool and see what Scott wants. He sounds awfully needy up there. You want to help him out too right?" Jackson punctuated his question by lightly grinding his hips against Stiles's body.

"Fuck," Stiles gasped as he felt Jackson's hard dick brush against his ass.

"Let's hope so." Jackson released Stiles's balls and gave his cock another quick tug before letting him go completely and swimming toward the edge of the pool where Scott was waiting.

Scott sat back on his haunches as Jackson approached. Stiles started swimming toward the edge too. He licked his lips as he watched Scott's glowing yellow eyes rapidly flicker between him and Jackson. Scott leaned forward bracing his upper body with one arm and using his other hand to rub at himself through his black boxers. He was making soft rumbling growls.

Jackson looked back at him once he reached the edge. "Come on," he said, "he sounds like he's done waiting."

Stiles joined Jackson at the edge of the pool. Scott inched forward. He stopped rubbing himself and sniffed at the two of them. Stiles could still hear the clicking of Scott's claws against the floor. That made him really nervous.

"I don't think he likes the chemicals in the pool," Stiles said.

"Well I'll lick them off you when we get out and there won't be a problem," Jackson said as if it was the only reasonable solution.

Jackson seemed to be very goal oriented. Stiles was sort of in awe of it. He placed his hands on the edge of the pool to hoist himself out of the water. Scott's hands shot out and grabbed his biceps. Stiles barely had time to yelp before his friend hauled him bodily out of the pool.

Stiles tried to get his legs under him but the floor was slippery. Scott pulled him further away from the edge and flipped him over onto his back. Stiles heard Jackson gasp in shock but before either of them could do anything Scott buried his face into Stiles's groin.

"Oh god…" Stiles gasped, "Jackson do something."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Jackson climbed out of the water. He tried to approach but froze when Scott pulled his head out of Stiles's crotch and growled at him. "I'm pretty sure he'll attack me if I get closer."

Stiles didn't know what to do. Scott turned to look back at him; he opened his mouth to say something but froze in shock as Scott used his claws to slice through his underwear. The weird part of Stiles's mind lamented the fate of his poor Charlie Brown boxers but he didn't have time to mourn for very long as Scott got his face back into his crotch. He heard more material ripping, Scott most have simply torn his own boxers off.

He shivered as his friend took deep breaths against his skin. A warm tongue lapped at the crease of his thigh. Stiles glanced back at Jackson and was shocked to see that the blonde had hooked the front of his boxers under his balls and was slowly jerking himself off as he watched. He took a step forward but froze when Scott growled. Stiles felt the vibration on the sensitive skin Scott was nosing at. It made his cock twitch.

"Why won't he let me get closer?" Jackson asked.

Stiles wanted to answer but it was hard to think when his best friend was licking up the underside of his dick. "I-I… think," Stiles gasped, "I think he wants you to know that I'm his."

"Werewolf dibs?" Jackson asked incredulously. "Is that a thing?"

Stiles whimpered as Scott sniffed and licked at the head of his cock. He had no idea a werewolf could be such a fucking tease. "It-it's a pack hierarchy thing. I think."

Jackson asked another question but Stiles couldn't hear what it was over the hungry noise Scott made as he sucked at the head of his dick. Scott ran possessive hands over Stiles's stomach. The drag of the sharp claws made him shiver and hold his breath. Scott wasn't hurting him at all he was just running his hands all over his body.

"Oh god…" Stiles gasped, "I think he's rubbing on me to make sure you know I'm his."

He wanted to elaborate but Scott abandoned his dick and started licking his way up. Scott's tongue was hot; he alternated little playful nips and long drags of his tongue as he made his way towards Stiles's chest.

"I'm not even part of the pack or whatever," Jackson said.

Stiles heard the strain in Jackson's voice. He glanced back and saw that Jackson was furiously tugging on himself, eyes locked on them. He lost focus on Jackson's hands when Scott bit down on one of his nipples. He moaned, he couldn't help it, Scott's teeth nibbled at him and it felt so fucking good.

Scott let out a satisfied rumbling noise and thrust his hips down. Stiles gasped as the hot length of Scott's dick lined up against his. Scott rutted against him and bit down on his neck. Stiles whimpered under the force of Scott's mouth. He got his hands between their bodies so that he could keep them lined up as Scott rolled his hips.

"Fuck," Stiles gasped, "So good…"

Jackson was panting from nearby. Stiles felt bad since it was sort of the guy's idea and he was getting zero love. Scott's mouth released his neck and trailed more nips up his throat. Stiles looked up into Scott's golden eyes, he couldn't help it he licked his lips nervously. Scott's eyes followed his tongue. Scott leaned further in and for the first time they were kissing. Scott's mouth was hungry and possessive at first. Stiles closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, kissed him back. He ran his fingers through Scott's hair and stroked his cheeks.

Scott pulled out of their kiss and gasped. "Stiles…" Scott whispered.

Stiles opened his eyes to see brown ones blinking back at him. "Hey buddy," he said. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Scott's lips. "I think Jackson thinks your leaving him out."

"Fuck yes he does," Jackson said.

Scott grinned. Stiles smirked and thrust his hips up against his friend. Scott grunted, mouth falling open.

"Well," Scott said as he turned to look at Jackson, "I thought you were going to show us how it was done."

Stiles turned his head to watch Jackson pull off his clinging white boxers. Jackson pointed towards the bleachers. Stiles and Scott both turned to look in that direction.

"Let's take this over there," Jackson said, "I've got things were going to need."

Stiles groaned in dismay as Scott climbed to his feet. He already missed the friction.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked. He sounded worried.

"My dick is lonely already," Stiles said.

"Well bring it over here and we'll give it what it needs." Jackson was walking quickly toward the bleachers. Scott was right behind him. Stiles scrambled to his feet, he almost slipped as he made his way towards them.


	7. Victory Rush: Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Notes:**

**This whole chapter got away from me a bit, hope you still like it anyway, it ended differently than I thought it was going to. The stories tell themselves though, I'm just the guy that writes them down so other people can see them too.**

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to be the one on my back?" Stiles asked. He was a short distance away from the bleachers with an obstinate look on his face.<p>

Jackson ground his teeth together in frustration. He really wished Scott would kiss the guy or put his dick in his mouth. He wished Scott would do something to make Stiles shut up. "It's simple," Jackson said, "Scott's too repressed to let anyone fuck him, and neither of you have ever had your dicks in anything but your own fists. That means neither one of you would last very long fucking me. I don't particularly want to end the night unfulfilled."

"Actually, to be fair, I had my dick in Scott's mouth for a little while," Stiles said, his brown eyes full of energy and a mischievous smile playing across his features.

Jackson suppressed a laugh. He smirked as Scott looked away from Stiles to hide his embarrassment. Stiles may have been complaining but he was clearly interested in moving the night along. He walked over to where Jackson was sitting.

"Lay down." Jackson patted the bench in front of him. Stiles sighed but did as he was told. Jackson reached out and got a hold on Stiles's thighs to drag him closer.

Scott turned his gaze back on the two of them. Jackson shivered when he saw a flash of yellow light. He would never admit it to either of them, but the truth was he didn't want Scott to fuck him because he was afraid the monster lurking behind Scott's brown eyes would resurface. It was one thing to have that force focused at Stiles; it was something different to have it up in his face.

"What now?" Scott asked. He sounded nervous.

Jackson rolled his eyes as Scott moved up to stand next to them. He wasn't sure if Scott was trying to be protective or creepy as he hovered about. He was a little too far on the creepy side for Jackson's taste.

"Guys," Stiles said, "I thought someone was going to take care of the abandonment issues my dick started having a little while ago."

"Scott, help your buddy out. I'm going to get him ready for you." Jackson reached into his athletic bag and withdrew a bottle of hand lotion. He hadn't been planning on having sex after the game but there was a reason he had flawless skin. He knew the importance of having good moisturizing cream.

Scott kneeled down on the floor and hesitantly reached a hand out, brushing it softly along Stiles's stomach. Stiles's legs were hooked over Jackson's thighs, he felt the shiver that ran through Stiles's body at the tentative touch.

"Come on," Jackson said, "Less than five minutes ago you were trying to suck his heart out through his dick, now you're afraid to touch his stomach? Sack up a little."

Scott growled at Jackson. His voice was low and threatening as he said, "Help me less. Help him more."

Jackson kept his game face on, there was no way he was going to show any fear. He figured that would just provoke Scott further. He squirted some of the lotion into his palm, set the bottle aside; he wanted to wait for his skin to warm the lotion before he tried to apply any of it to Stiles. Danny had taught him that it felt a lot better when it wasn't cold fingers pressing into your body.

"I'm not too proud to admit that I could use a little help here," Stiles said, he was drumming his fingers on Jackson's knees and staring up at the ceiling.

Jackson watched with interest as Scott leaned forward and tentatively licked at Stiles's nipple. The werewolf was slowly trailing his hand down toward his friend's crotch. Stiles's breath was uneven and his legs were quivering. Jackson waited until Scott got his fingers around Stiles's cock before reaching out to brush his slick fingers against Stiles's ass.

"Oh fuck…" Stiles gasped.

Scott made a hungry noise as he nipped and licked at Stiles's chest. Jackson's dick twitched in interest, this was better than he had thought it was going to be. He twisted one finger into Stiles's body, probing gently and trying to let him get used to the sensation. Stiles's dick strained into the air and then fell back against his stomach. The noise caught Scott's attention, he abandoned Stiles's chest and made his way down.

"Fuck yes," Jackson whispered.

Scott was investigating the tip of Stiles's dick with his tongue, lapping at it, rubbing his lips along the twitching flesh. Jackson slipped a second finger into Stiles's body, started searching as he stretched him. Stiles sounded wrecked already and they'd barely begun, he hadn't even hit the guy's prostate yet.

Stiles gasped as Scott got more serious with his mouth. Jackson could hear the wet sucking sound Scott was making around his friend's cock, it settled low in his balls. Jackson found what he was looking for and Stiles arched his back, inadvertently thrusting deeper into Scott's mouth. Jackson forgot how to breathe for a moment as Scott made a hungry noise and started sucking harder.

"T-this…" Stiles panted, "This is going to ruin me for any other sex…"

Jackson grinned and pressed harder into Stiles's prostate. He liked the little broken noises Stiles was making. The air around them was thick with heat and the smell of the three of them getting worked up. Jackson wondered what it smelled like to Scott, wondered if he was drowning in it and loving it at the same time.

"Harder," Stiles gasped.

"Me or him?" Jackson asked as he pressed harder into Stiles's body, slipped a third finger in to spread him more.

"Everybody," Stiles said.

Jackson grinned. Scott's neck started moving faster. Jackson's cock was starting to ache. He couldn't wait to get more too. Stiles sounded greedy and desperate. He wanted to know what kind of noises Stiles would make when Scott was inside him, when Jackson was in his mouth.

Scott reached up over Stiles's legs and got his fingers curled around Jackson. He grunted at the tight grip, hips thrusting up instinctively into Scott's hands. That was good, he could deal with that. It wasn't someone's mouth but at least he was getting some love too.

"I'm ready," Stiles said, "I'm very ready."

Stiles was rocking in place, thrusting up into Scott's mouth and back onto Jackson's fingers. It was hot, hotter than Jackson had thought it was going to be. He wondered if Scott was ready too. Jackson tilted his head to the side and checked to see if Scott was hard. The werewolf was more than hard, his dick was bobbing up and down in excitement as he pulled on Jackson's dick and sucked at Stiles at the same time. Maybe Scott wasn't as repressed as Jackson thought.

Scott released Stiles from his mouth and stood up. Jackson scooted back along the bench, sliding out from under Stiles's legs and stood up too. Stiles rolled off the bench crouching on the floor for a moment before getting down on his hands and knees. Jackson raised an eyebrow at him.

"Figure it'll be easier for everyone this way," Stiles said.

Scott let out a rumbling growl of approval and dropped down on his knees behind Stiles. This was about to get good. Jackson reached for his dick that was desperate for attention but Stiles caught his wrist before it could make contact.

"Come here, I'd rather taste you than whatever lotion you've got on your hands," Stiles said.

Jackson didn't need to be told twice, he knelt down in front of Stiles. This was going to be everything he thought it was going to be and so much more. Jackson looked over Stiles to see Scott running possessive hands along Stiles's spine. He was grinding his dick into his friend's ass but hadn't gotten inside him yet.

Stiles grunted and spread his knees out further. Scott shook his head and slowly came out of whatever trance he'd been in as he rutted against Stiles's body. Jackson watched curiously as Scott moved away toward his bag.

"Scott?" Stiles asked. He seemed nervous. Jackson rubbed his shoulders soothingly. He was probably worried about his first time, if it was going to hurt. Jackson watched Scott pull towels out of both his and Stiles's bags.

"I think he's trying to make you more comfortable," Jackson said.

Scott nodded as he came back. "Lift your knees up for a second." Stiles did as he was asked. Scott layered the towels to provide some cushioning for his friend's knees. Stiles nodded his thanks. Scott got back into position behind his friend. "You want to do this right?" Scott asked even as he ground his dick against Stiles's ass again.

Stiles grunted and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "Yeah, come on."

Jackson gasped as Stiles leaned forward and sucked him into his mouth. He ran his hands over Stiles's short hair. Jackson had been right; Stiles did have perfect dick sucking lips. He had perfect dick sucking everything. He moaned as he felt Stiles's tongue snaking around him.

Scott let out a pleased rumble. Jackson glanced up to see him sliding slowly into Stiles. The suction on Jackson's dick increased desperately for a moment and Jackson grunted at the increased force. Scott's hands tightened on Stiles's waist, Jackson could see the fingers kneading into the pale skin as they both got fully seated in Stiles's body.

"Fuck," Jackson panted.

Stiles was making needy little whimpering sounds around him, the vibrations settled low in his balls. Stiles pulled off him and took an unsteady breath as Scott pulled back at the same time. Scott looked up at Jackson, eyes full of that primal amber light and thrust back into his friend. Stiles moaned and let his head fall forward as Scott started rocking back and forth into his body.

Jackson's hips twitched forward as Stiles kept working on him with his hand when he needed to breathe and his mouth when he had enough oxygen. Jackson pulled his hips back and thrust forward into the wet heat when Stiles's mouth was on him, waited patiently when Stiles tugged with his hand.

"Harder," Stiles begged, "Fuck, please… Scott…"

Stiles leaned forward to suck Jackson back into his mouth but Jackson pulled his hips away. Scott was growling and panting as he fucked in and out of his friend's body, the force of it pushing Stiles forward along the floor, towels sliding with him.

Jackson stopped breathing when Stiles looked up at him unsure of why Jackson was pulling back. He ran his thumb along Stiles's lips. Those brown eyes looking up at him was exactly what he wanted. "You hard?" Jackson asked.

"Yes," Stiles gasped, "So hard…"

Jackson got his hands under Stiles's arms and pulled him up so he was just on his knees. Scott shifted the angle he was using as Stiles's body moved, the switch in the angle caused Stiles to shake in Jackson's hands, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"Stay like that for a sec," Jackson said. He got down on his hands and knees then rolled over onto his back. Stiles watched him, figured out what he was doing and made a tiny whine and shook his head. "Come on, I'll make you feel good." Jackson said as he got into position so his head was between Stiles's legs.

"I'm not going to be able to last like that," Stiles admitted.

Scott let out a rumble of approval and snapped his hips harder into Stiles's body. It caused him to fall forward; he caught himself with his hands. Jackson tilted his head and started sucking at Stiles's cock. The force of Scott's hips increased, every impact rocked Stiles deeper into Jackson's mouth.

Stiles's hips started making aborted little thrusting motions, pushing himself back onto Scott's dick and then forward into Jackson's mouth. He slipped down onto his elbows and started mouthing Jackson's cock, moaning around it.

Jackson's hips rocked up gently as he continued sucking, worked his tongue and lips trying to take Stiles's world apart piece by piece. Scott's hips worked harder and faster. Jackson looked up; he could see clearly where Scott was fucking into his friend's body. Stiles's lips and tongue worked at him, the feeling was amazing, having Stiles sucking at him while Stiles thrust into his mouth.

Jackson wondered again what it would be like to be Scott, to have all that enhanced perception to drink a situation like this in. He wanted it, wanted it almost more than anything else. They were all tied together; the air was thick with the scent of them. Scott fell forward onto Stiles's back, the sudden weight forced Stiles's chest down onto Jackson's body. It wasn't too much, it felt good. They were creating a circuit, each one feeding sensation to the other, Scott was a part of it too.

Jackson was overwhelmed, he hadn't expected it to be like this, to get lost in the sensations and the pure physical need. Time didn't matter, the action and reaction mattered. Scott thrusting forward, forcing Stiles down into Jackson. The sensation made Jackson's hips rise up to meet Stiles's mouth. It pushed Stiles backwards further into Scott's rolling hips.

Stiles pulled off Jackson's dick and made a broken sound, desperate, and needy. His hips stuttered and Jackson knew he was at the edge. He swallowed and sucked harder taking Stiles as deep as he could into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Stiles gasped and started shaking.

Jackson tried to relax and swallow as hot fluid spurted out of Stiles. Scott must have been able to smell it, smell Stiles's release and he started thrusting wildly. Stiles tried to pull his hips back away from Jackson's mouth but he was forced down by Scott's hips, he couldn't escape. Jackson loved it, loved how Stiles's body was trembling and he was gasping, his breath hot against Jackson's dick.

Stiles went back to sucking at him with a vengeance; maybe he was trying to drown out whatever he was feeling by focusing on Jackson. He wasn't going to complain, Stiles was working miracles with his tongue. Jackson tried to hold back but he couldn't anymore. He thrust up into wet heat and then he was shaking too, moaning around Stiles's cock as he unloaded all the tension into Stiles's eager mouth. Stiles sucked at him, trying to take everything he had and more, sucked like he was hoping Jackson was holding back on him and that if he tried harder he'd get a little extra.

They released each other at almost the same time. Jackson rolled out from underneath Stiles. Scott was still fucking into him wildly. He was biting and licking at the back of Stiles's neck making desperate wanton sounds. Scott pulled out suddenly and Stiles gasped.

Stiles turned to look over his shoulder; Scott's eyes were still blazing yellow. Jackson could see Scott's nails were claws but they weren't digging into Stiles's skin. Scott shifted his hands on Stiles's hips and pushed him down towards the floor and then rolled him over. Jackson was impressed, Scott apparently hadn't gotten enough, hadn't gotten what he needed yet.

"Oh god," Stiles gasped as Scott pulled him closer and lifted his legs up. "Scott..."

"Please," Scott begged, "Just a little bit more, need to be back inside."

Stiles nodded at his friend and Scott pushed forward, got back inside and started thrusting again. Stiles gasped. Jackson watched Stiles's fingers and toes curling in the air. Scott was taking him apart and Stiles didn't look like he ever wanted it to stop, never wanted to be put back together again. Brown eyes locked onto him as Stiles turned his head to see what he was doing.

"Jackson…" Stiles begged. Jackson wasn't sure what he wanted but he'd give it to him if he asked. "I'm hard still…"

Jackson grinned, Stiles's skin was flushed, his cock still at attention, swollen and needy looking. He looked gorgeous, his ears were red, like he was embarrassed to be asking for Jackson's help even though they'd just been sucking at teach other like it was the only thing keeping them alive.

Stiles grunted with each impact of Scott's hips, he reached out one hand towards Jackson even as he used the other to grip Scott's waist and urge him to go harder and faster. Jackson slid across the ground toward them. Scott pressed down on Stiles's thighs, spreading him open so he could get deeper inside his friend.

"More…" Stiles begged again, "please…"

Scott made a whining noise and increased the force and speed of his hips. Jackson got close enough to lean in and suck Stiles's weeping cock back into his mouth. He tasted good, Jackson wanted more. He was momentarily shocked when a clawed hand gripped the back of his neck. Scott pulled Jackson's head up as he pulled his hips back, pushed Jackson's head down as he thrust forward.

Stiles went wild at the sensation, he started babbling. It wasn't even words so much as an endless torrent of hissing breaths, groans, and whimpers. Jackson sympathized, tried to sooth him the only way he could, by trying to make it better.

Scott's body froze for a moment, stuttered, started back up and then he was shaking, hips grinding in small thrusts and he let out a howl. The sudden spasms of Scott's body seemed to push Stiles over the edge; he gripped Jackson's hair tightly. Jackson swallowed, drinking down what Stiles was giving him. They both had a hold on him and it was erotic in a way he wouldn't have thought he'd be into. One clawed hand on his neck, a different, gentler hand in his hair.

He let Stiles out of his mouth when the hand in his hair tried to pull him up. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Scott collapsed on top of Stiles. Jackson watched them kiss for a few moments before standing up and grabbing his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

Jackson stepped into his shoes and zipped up his jeans but left the button undone. He grabbed his wet underwear and the rest of his clothes and dropped them in the bag. He picked up the bottle of lotion and dropped it in as well.

"Jackson?" Stiles's voice sounded curious.

Jackson fished his keys out of the bag and zipped it up. He slung the bag over his shoulder and turned to look at the two friends. They were wrapped up in each other's arms, practically cheek to cheek. Two pairs of brown eyes watched him.

"What's it look like? I'm leaving," he said. "I'm not really the guy who stays around for the cuddling and the making out."

That's not the person Jackson was. He wasn't the guy who stayed the night; he wasn't the guy that went to breakfast the next morning. He wasn't the person someone held onto when they fell asleep.

"You didn't even kiss either one of us," Stiles said.

Jackson tried to ignore the tiny bit of confused hurt that was in Stiles's voice. Scott sat up so that was kneeling over his friend's body. They looked good together, just the way he thought they would.

"So?" Jackson turned and started to walk towards the door.

He didn't know what they wanted from him. They had their own thing, he had his thing. Whatever their collective thing was it was done. He'd set out to show them something they were missing. He'd done it, his part was over. Where they went from there was up to them.

"Jackson!" Scott called out as Jackson's hand was on the door.

Jackson didn't turn to look at them; he didn't want to see the two of them close and comfortable with each other. Didn't want to see what he didn't have. He wasn't sure if it was that he was on the outside of whatever bond they had specifically or if it was something else.

"What?" he asked as he opened the door.

Stiles's voice carried easily from the floor by the bleachers to where he was at, "You don't have to leave."

"Yeah," Scott continued his friend's sentence; it was kind of eerie how in sync they were with each other. "Maybe we could show you how to do it."

Jackson took a step into the doorway; he wasn't out of the room and he wasn't in it, he was in a space between. "Show me how to do what?"

"Be that guy," Scott said, "the one who stays around for the stuff that happens after the sex."

It sounded nice, that just wasn't who he was. He was the middle step, not the beginning and not the end. He wondered what it'd be like though, to make a different choice.

"I could make you breakfast," Stiles said, "Just saying, maybe tomorrow night you want to have an all-night pizza party at my place? Then breakfast the morning after."

Jackson smiled; he knew they couldn't see his face so it didn't matter. It sounded good; maybe Danny would want to come too.

"We'll see," Jackson said, "I'll have to see what's going on. I'll let you know."

He stepped out and let the door close behind him. They invited him to a slumber party, with pizza and a promise of a homemade breakfast the following morning. It didn't sound half bad. He smiled as he pulled out his phone. He hit the first speed dial in his list.

"Hello," Danny's voice came through the speaker. Jackson hadn't realized just how much he missed his friend's voice until he heard it over the phone.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jackson asked.

"No plans yet, you want to hang out?" Danny sounded interested in doing something. That was a start. He wondered if it'd be hard to convince him to go to the party.

"Don't make any plans, we'll talk about it tomorrow," Jackson said.

"How about you come over now and we watch a movie and talk about it?"

Jackson grinned as he exited the building and walked towards his car. That didn't sound bad. He thought about how Scott and Stiles had looked, kissing after they'd been intimate. It looked nice, comfortable. He could use nice and comfortable.

"I'm on my way." Jackson said. He dropped his phone into his pocket, tossed his bag into the back seat and started his car. It wouldn't take that long to get to Danny's place. Danny's house felt more like home than his own most of the time anyway. He'd have to put a shirt on and button his pants before he went up to the door though.


End file.
